A Ring fit for a Queen
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: When the One Ring left Riverndell, she thought that would be the last she saw of it and her friend Legolas. Never had she thought her fate would be tied to Sauron or his war. OC story!
1. The Forming of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I dont own lord of the rings or any of its characters or rings. only my OC, Calemir

A/N: There will most liking be no OC/Tolkien relationships other than friendship but i haven't thought that far into the story.

* * *

She had been to Rivendell before, a few times in the past. She had met Aragorn the Ranger of the North. Also known as Islidur's heir. The beautiful Arwen Undomiel, the EvenStar. Calemir had been asked By Lord Elrond to join his Council. She had come before Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, when Lord Elrond had sent out the word. She was Legolas' companion and followed him most places. When he would allow it. The rest of the time she spend wandering Middle-Earth. Calemir always preferred the beautiful realm of Rivendell to her dark home of Mirkwood. Rivendell sat high above a gorge, which was thick with pines and deciduous shrubs. Delicate, lacy waterfalls traced their way down to the river below. A stone bridge spanned the chasm. The place more home to her than her own. When she had become old enough she left Mirkwood and traveled around the realm. Living a nomadic lifestyle. Legolas had been the only thing that had brought her back to the spider infested land.

She was the first to arrive of her Elf company. Her silver horse much faster and she didn't have to wait for approval for the king in order to leave. She let down her hood of her cloak and let her hair free of it's confines. She preferred to keep it hidden. A childhood accident had turned it from it's natural blonde pale to a yellowish hue. However walking around in a hood might raise some eyebrows. She looked around at the golden and red scenery. "Look there's another elf Pip." She looked up upon hearing the voice. Two...Halflings was it? They gasped and ducked behind the railing of the balcony they were standing on. Calemir laughed, sounding like water trickling in a stream. She got off her horse and patted it's sturdy neck. She whispered to him in elvish. Thanking him for carrying her such a distance. He bayed and shook his head. Calemir smiled and brushed dirt from her tunic. An male Elf came up to take the horse's reins, leading the horse away. Calemir would have to change before the Council. Her usual dirty leggings and tunic would not look good in such a important meeting. But first she wanted to know why hobbits were so far away from home.

She wandered through the House of Elrond to the balcony where the Hobbits stood. The two of them had their backs to her and Calemir had no trouble sneaking up behind them. "Where did she go?" One of the blondes asked. The other shrugged and mumbled in confusion. "Where did who go?" She asked quietly with a tilt of her head. The Hobbits startled and spurn around. Their shocked expression made Calemir laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand. "I apologize for scaring you, it was not my intention." She smiled in apology. "There is nothing to apologize for fair Lady." One said. She had trouble telling the two apart. They looked to be almost twins. The one who spoke had blue eyes that shun with mirth. She walked to them and kneeled before them

"I am Calemir of Mirkwood and you?" She asked "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is Peregrin Took." The other Hobbit nodded as his name were called. "Hello to you both. A star shines on the hour of our meeting." She said, her voice light and airy. The Hobbit known as Meriadoc and Peregrin jumped forward. "Hello Calemir. I'm afraid I was a bit formal." Meriadoc said, "Oh?" She raised a dark brown eyebrow. "Yes, you see. Our friends call me Merry and Him Pippin." Merry said. Pointing to Pippin over his shoulder. Pippin wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. Calemir smiled. "I hope this means we are friends Merry, and Pippin." She smiled. "Oh of course ." Pippin piped in. "Thank you. I will treasure our friendship." She smiled at them.

A young male elf came walking into the area. Calemir stood up at his arrival. He bowed at her. "Lady Calemir, the rest of your company has arrived and also Lord Elrond would like to speak with you." He bowed and left. "I fear we must cut our meeting short. I hope we meet again before I depart." She said to her new friends. She stood up and nodded farewell. Leaving the hobbits. "She sure is a beauty." She heard Pippin say. "Of course so. She's an Elf." Merry said.

She went to the room she had been given for when she stayed here and changed into lavender dress and brushed her hair, fixing braids into the locks. Her smooth hair always knotted and tangled during travel. She had to run a brush through several times before she called it acceptable. She left her room and went to Elrond's study. She knocked at the door before entering. The elf lord looked up as she entered. Callie smiled and bowed to her elder. "A stars shine on the hour of our meeting." She greeted him. He nodded, looking slightly distracted. "Calemir. I know you to be close with Prince Legolas, which is why I called you here." He said, he sighed. "The One Ring has returned to the surface, Calemir." He said. Calemir gasped, fear clear on her face. Calemir's icy blue eyes widen, she did not know to cry or run. "Tr-truly?" She asked. "Yes, the hobbits you met earlier were among the ones who brought it here." Calemir stepped back, her breath hitched. "It's here!" She looked around in fear. Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself Calemir. The ring is safe for now, but it cannot stay here. Which is why I called this council." She nodded it made sense, why he would call all races to his home. "What is it you want of me?" She asked. "I believe someone will have to set out and destroy the ring themselves. While I do not ask this burden of you. I know those you care about may join in its hand of destroying the Ring. I want you to know this and be prepared." Calemir thought of her dear Legolas. No doubt he would join in who ever would take the ring. "Thank you Lord Elrond for telling me this. I will try but I can not guarantee my calmness." He nodded and turned away. Calemir turn this as her cue to leave.

She ran into Aragorn as she walked. His hair was combed and beard was freshly shaven. He wore clean formal garments. He looked very much different from the Ranger known as Strider. "Lady Calemir. It has been too long since I last saw you." He said to her in elvish. Perfect as if it was his native tongue. She forced a smile on her face. Still shaken by the news delivered by Elrond. Did Estel know? "Yes, The last I saw of you. You were just growing whiskers." Aragorn laughed and rubbed his chin in embarrassment. "Truly I am sorry for such a delay." He said. She shook her head. "Nonsense Estel. You were always busy. I should not except anything less." Aragorn nodded. "Please excuse me Estel. I must find Legolas." He nodded and continued on his way.

She headed to the meeting would take place. The elves were already there. Along with Gandalf the Grey and a Hobbit. Perhaps one of the ones that had come there with Merry and Pippin. Legolas saw her and stood up. She held her arms out for him and he hugged her tight in his strong arms. Calemir hid her face in his chest and sighed. Breathing in his earthy scent. "My dear Legolas." She whispered. He stroked her hair. Looking down at her in confusion. "My lady." He didn't understand her sudden mood but he would comfort her. "Come." He guided her to the seat beside his. Soon Men and Dwarfs wandered in. Elrond sat at the head of the council.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond started. Calemir's breathe hitched and she grabbed Legolas's hand. He gave it a squeeze. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brick of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring. Frodo." So it was Frodo who had carried the Ring. Calemir should have seen it. Frodo rose and laid the Ring on the pedestal. "So it is true." Frodo returned to his seat beside Gandalf. He seemed relieved. The members of the Council, Calemir included, stared at the Ring. Mesmerized by it. It appeared to start whispering. Calemir closed her eyes and squeezed Legolas's hand as it spoke to her.

_'Calemir…'_

Calemir had not been around the time of Sauron but she knew that to be his voice in her ear. "The Doom of Men." A man Calemir did not know spoke. A man of the South stood and addressed the Council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He approached the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." The man reached out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchanged concerned looks. His fingers hovered above the Ring. "Isildur's Bane." Elrond leap up. "Boromir!" Calemir jumped at his tone. The Ring uttered a harsh chant.

Gandalf suddenly stood up and also began the chant in Black Speech. Thunder crackled as the sky darkened. The council stared around them in fear and confusion.

_"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul."_

Calemir closed her eyes in pain as a headache come on.

_"Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them._

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."_

The voice of the Ring died away. People resumed their seat, horrified, Boromir amongst them. Calemir rubbed her brow.

_'Calemir…'_

Elrond rebuked Gandalf strongly. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Gandalf's voice was raspy from the force of the words and the language. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" He gave Boromir a final scathing glance and resumed his seat. Boromir is unperturbed. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

He got up and started to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Calemir sighed at his ignorance. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn finally spoke up. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter."

Calemir suddenly stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." She said. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir looked to Aragorn shocked. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn. "_Havo dad_, Calemir." Calemir sat down for Aragorn's sake alone. She knew he did not like talk about his bloodline.

"And what is a woman doing in a council for such matters?" All the elves looked to Boromir sharply. Calemir held her tongue as Men and Dwarfs started to talk as if just now noticing she was there. Even Calemir did not know why she had been summoned, only Elrond knew. "I trust Lady Calemir's council as many trust my own. That is why she is here." Elrond spoke. That was a lie, Calemir knew for certain. Elrond was hiding something. Boromir looked shunned for only a moment. "Whatever the reason." He brushed off Calemir's presences as if it was nothing. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He looked to Aragorn and then to Calemir. Boromir returned to his seat. Calemir frowned at him. Liking Men of the South less and less.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Said Gandalf. Calling their attention back to the matter at hand. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. Calemir looked to Legolas, fearing he would stand up. "Then what are we waiting for?" A Dwarf grabbed a axe and approached the pedestal. "Argh!" He strike the Ring with full force but was repelled back, throwing him to the ground.

_'Calemir…'_

Calemir saw the Eye of Sauron in her mind and winced in pain. Noticing Frodo had done the same. The Ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said. The Ring whispered in Calemir's pointed ear.

_'Calemir…'_.

"One of you must do this." Dead silence from the Council. Had it been a different situation, Calemir may have laughed.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"Boromir yelled.

Legolas stood indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli leap to his feet. "And I supposed you think you're the one to do it?!" Boromir rose. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" The Man from the South. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Commotion started as arguments erupted amongst the Council members. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled. Calemir glared at him. "Don't you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf joined in the fight. Calemir remained seated, watching the Ring uneasily. Suddenly flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

_'Calemir…Come to me...Calemir.'_

Calemir let out a yelp of fear but it wasn't heard as the intensity of the arguments increased. "I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled. Calemir whipped her head around to look at him in shock.

The argument died down. Gandalf closes his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement. The members of the Council slowly turn towards Frodo, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Through-I do no know the way." Gandalf walked towards Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He placed his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders. Aragorn rose. "If by my life or death, I can protect you I will." He approached Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword." He said "And you have my bow." Legolas walked to join them. Not seeing Calemir horror filled expression. "And my axe!" Gimli looked grimly at Legolas as he joined the group. Boromir walked over to them. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam jumped from the behind the bushes and joined them. Calemir couldn't help but smile. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Merry and Pippin emerged from behind the pillars to join them. "Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin said. They all stood beside Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said. "Anyway you need people with intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing." Merry looked at Pippin in exasperation. Calemir laughed quietly behind her hand. "Well that rules you out Pip." He said. Elrond mused a bit. "Nine companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He announced. Calemir looked to Legolas, hoping he would as least turn around. "Great! Where are we going?" Calemir threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! i wish i knew elvish instead of just writing that they spoke in elvish. **

**Calemir=Green Jewel (calen+mir)**

**Please; rate and review**


	2. The Start of a Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters**

* * *

Calemir stood beside the door to Legolas' room. He was changing out of his formal attire to something more suitable for the road. The Fellowship was making all haste to get going. Legolas came out of his room. Attaching the leather brace to his wrist. He had a quiver of arrows and a longbow on his back. Calemir had one similar, not as finely made and she wasn't as good a shot as he was. But she could take down any Orcs that came her way. "This is a fool's mission. You know that right?" She said. "Is it? Aragorn doesn't think so." Legolas didn't bother to look at her. As he attempted to fix on his armor one handed. Calemir signed and took it from him. Attaching it the right way. "Aragorn is a good man and Ranger and would make a great king." She looked up at him as she finished. He was much closer than she thought.

"But he is young and foolish to believe something such as this can be done." She stepped back with a blush. Giving Legolas more personal space. "You must stop worrying my Lady." Legolas said. While not a noble by birth. Legolas had the habit of calling her 'Lady'. Most times it was to get on her good side. "Walk with me?" He asked. Calemir nodded and they wandered the halls together. They only had a short amount of time before the Fellowship would head out.

"What are you planning to do?" Legolas asked her. Calemir shrugged, having no solid answer. "Continue to wander perhaps. I haven't seen Rohan in very long time." Legolas stopped and Calemir was jerked back and turn around. Not expecting it. "Actually my Lady. I ask that you stay here, in Rivendell." He said. Calemir knew while he said 'ask' he was ordering her. As Prince of Mirkwood, he did have some auditory over her. But she didn't have to listen to him. "What? Legolas I wish you would stop treating me as if I am a century old child. I can take care of myself." Calemir crossed her arms and looked away. He had her best interests at heart but still it bothered her. That he felt the need to protect her. Legolas grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her into a tight hug. Laying his head on top of hers.

While her and Legolas had shared many hug in their time knowing each other. This one different from the others, intimate almost. "Please Calemir, for me. I do not want to have to worry about you while I am traveling." She looked up at him. He had a pleading look on his face. Calemir sighed. "You a lucky Elf Legolas. I must love you a lot to stay." An emotion flashed through his eyes when she said love but he blinked and it was gone. "You say that as if you don't enjoy your time in Rivendell." He gave her a teasing smile. "No! No, no I do love it here but you know me." Calemir had always been a restless soul. Staying one place for a year or so before moving on. The last time she had Rivendell was over several years ago.

Legolas finally pulled back from her and kept hold of her wrist. "Come, the Fellowship will be leaving soon." Calemir walked with him to a glade beneath an old stone arch. There he left her to join the others. Calemir went to stand beside Arwen. Giving her a polite smile. She could only wander how Arwen felt about Aragorn going. Elrond spoke to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. Frodo stood, listening, slightly apart from the others. "The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with no oath nor bond are laid, to go further than you will." Elrond said. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads, hands upon hearts.  
Legolas turns towards her and Calemir shook her head slightly. He bowed to her. Calemir stepped forward but Arwen's hand stopped her from running to him. Keeping her composure, Calemir put her hand over her heart and did the same. Arwen gave her hand a squeeze.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo turned and walked forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winded away to either side. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right." He whispered softly. "Left." The Fellowship departed beneath the old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Legolas looked over his shoulder and gave her a charming smile. Calemir gave a faint smile in return. Aragorn remained where he stood, and turned to Arwen. Across the path between them they gazed into one another's eyes. Arwen's face was sorrowful; Aragorn smiled faintly, and nodded a farewell. He walked out. Calemir gave her hand a squeeze. She broke her gaze and looked at Calemir. Giving her a sad smile.

* * *

Since the Fellowship left Calemir had took to spending her time with Arwen. The She-Elf looked so lonely and sad. Calemir felt bad for her. She felt the need to distract Arwen from thinking of Aragorn. Arwen had taken to mothering her through. Calemir put up with to take Arwen's mind off Aragorn.

They were sitting in Arwen's room. With Arwen brushing Calemir's hair, she tilted her head to the side as she ran the brush through. The color seemed to gleam with each brush stroke, turning liquid gold before her eyes. "This is such an odd color. Do elves of Mirkwood commonly have this color?" She asked. Arwen had only seen the pale blonde and brown before. Calemir opened her eyes. "No." She gave a nervous laugh. "A accident with spider venom I'm afraid." Arwen gasped softly. "Are you alright?" Calemir waved off her worry. "Oh nothing of that sort. My father was testing the effects of spider venom and I bumped into the table. Spilling a bottle on my hair." She said, closing her eyes again as Arwen continued her brushing. "What happen?" She asked. Calemir shrugged. "My hair turned to this color. No matter what my father did he could not fix it. Oddly enough that's how I met Legolas." She said. "Do tell." Arwen said with a smile. Calemir always seem to light up when she spoke of the Prince. Arwen set down the brush and started braiding her hair.

"Well, my father took me to see the King Thranduil. Legolas' father. To show him what happened with the venom. Legolas happened to be there. While our fathers talked. Legolas took me aside and kept me entertained."

She said then laughed. Arwen smiled. "What?" Shed asked. Not understanding the hidden joke. "I just remembered I thought Legolas was the most beautiful elf I had ever seen. I had a bit of a crush on him as a child." Calemir blushed. She thought of her dear Legolas. Only when she did, a vision of Sauron flashed before her eyes. Pain coasted through her head. She closed them and flinched in pain. "Sorry." Arwen said, thinking she had pulled Calemir hair. Pain ebbed in Calemir's skull and she frowned. "It is fine."

They lapsed back into silence. Calemir closed her eyes as Arwen's gentle fingers weaved through her hair. Arwen liked to keep her own hair simple but with Calemir. She tried all sorts of braids.

There was a knock on the door and both elves looked over as it opened. A male elf came in, bowing in respect. "My Ladies, Lord Elrond would like to speak to Lady Calemir." Calemir never understood why everyone always referred to her as 'Lady Calemir'. She was no Lady. They probably just assumed so because that's what Legolas always called her. "All right." Calemir stood up. Her hair full of braids of gold that looked like something the Dwarves would craft. "Excuse me, Arwen." Arwen, while slightly worried nodded and Calemir left.

She found Lord Elrond pacing his study. Worry etched on his face. "You summoned me?" She tried to get his attention. It took him a moment but he finally remembered her. "Yes, Calemir. I need to do something for me." He said. "Of course, anything Lord Elrond." She said politely but she doubted she would enjoy what he asked of her. "I need to you set out for the Anduin River. There you will find the Fellowship or at least part of it." Elrond told, unsure of the information himself. "Part? Elrond I'm afraid I do not follow. What has happened to the Fellowship?' She asked, thinking of Legolas. Even Aragorn, what would happen to Arwen if something happened to Aragorn? "They have broken up, taking their own paths. You are to find and help Frodo on his." Elrond told her. Calemir remembered the Hobbit from Council meeting, though she had never actually met him. "Lord Elrond, why me?" Calemir couldn't help but ask. Everything Elrond had done with her involved had been unclear so far. "You know the lands of Middle-Earth better than anyone else here." Elrond gestured to the city around him. "All right Elrond, I will do it."

She turned around but stopped, remembering something. "Lord Elrond, perhaps you could enlighten me on something." Elrond nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Why did you call to me the Council meeting? You and I both know I do not give good advice and only a fool would follow my words." Elrond smiled a bit. It was true; Calemir was the worst person to ask help for. He stopped smiling now, becoming serious. "I believe you may have a bigger part in this than you might think. What it is I do not know." Calemir frowned; she was left with more questions then answers.

"Lord Elrond, if it's not too much trouble. Can I ask one more thing." Calemir asked. It had been bugging her since the Council of Elrond. "Sauron's history. I would like to know a bit more about it." She bit her lip nervously, she didn't want to look interested in Sauron but she hoped it might shed some light on things. Elrond gestured fro her to sit down. They sat down on a bench together.

"In the earliest of days, before the Valar entered Arda, Sauron was originally known as Mairon the Admirable, a powerful Maia of Aule the Smith, who was a Vala, creator of Dwarves. However, Mairon was soon corrupted by the Dark Lord Morgoth. "The Great Enemy" in the tongue of men, an evil Vala and Dark Enemy of Arda and turned evil, taking the name, "Sauron." At first, he was a spy for Morgoth, telling him of the Valar's doings.

Ever after, Sauron served Morgoth faithfully, and even in later days, after Morgoth was defeated and locked outside the confines of the world, Sauron encouraged and cocerced some men to worship Morgoth as the one and true god. However, while Morgoth wanted to either control or destroy the very matter of Arda itself, Sauron's desire was to dominate the minds and wills of its creatures, as well as establish himself as the ruler of Arda from his tower of Barad-dur in Mordor. However, he originally dwelt in Angband in the Iron Mountains for a period of time before Melkor came and claimed it again in the First Age.

During the First Age, the Noldorin elves left the Blessed Realm of Valinor in the Utter West in order to wage war on the Morgoth, who had stolen the Silmarils of Feanor, enchanted gems that glowed with light from the now-destroyed Trees on Valinor. In that war, Sauron served as Mogoth's chief lieutenant, surpassing all other in rank save Gothmog, the Lord of Balrogs. Known as Gorthaur the Cruel, Sauron at that time was known for his sorcery, was a master of illusions, and could change his form.

He was a master of werewolves, chief among them Draugluin, Sire of Wevewolves, and Vampires, among them Thuringwethil, his herald. When Morgoth left Angband to corrupt the newly awakened Atani, Men. Sauron directed the war against the Elves. He conquered the elvish isle ofTol Sirion, so that it became known as _Tol-in-Gaurhoth_, the Isle of Werewolves. Ten years later, Finrod Felagund, the king of Nargothrond and former lord of Tol Sirion died protecting Beren in captivity; soon afterward Luthien and Huan the wolf-hound defeated Sauron in that place and rescued Beren from the dungeons into which Sauron had thrown him.

After his defeat by Lúthien, Sauron played little part in the events of the First Age (possibly hiding from Morgoth's wrath), and after his master was defeated and taken to Valinor in chains, Sauron seemed to repent and pled to Eonwe and the victorious Host of the West for mercy. Although his plea was probably genuine, Sauron was unwilling to return to the Utter West for judgment, and so he fled and hid somewhere in Middle-earth."

Elrond finished and Calemir sighed, while insightful, it was not what she wanted to hear. Elrond saw this. "There was a legend that before Sauron was corrupted by the Dark Lord Morgoth. He was promised to a beautiful elf maiden, Ithilethiel, he loved her but she saw that his heart was drawn to the dark power and she called off the marriage. She ran away and Sauron could not find her. The legend is that he created the One Ring to find her." Calemir nodded, that was some help but it still didn't piece anything together. "You said it was legend, was she not real?" She asked. "That I cannot tell you." Elrond stood up. "Thank you anyways." Calemir got up as well. " I should get going if I want to catch Frodo." She bowed and scurried out of the room.

Arwen was waiting outside the room. "What did my father want?" Calemir urged to walk and talk with her. "I have to leave, and find Frodo. He separated from the rest of the Fellowship and I am to be his new guide." She said as she entered her room. Arwen waited outside. Moments later she came out. Dressed in her normal travel attire. Her bow and quiver on her back. She slipped a short blade into its sheathe. "What has happened to the Fellowship?" Arwen asked in worry. Following Calemir to the stables. Calemir saddled her horse. "I do not know why but I believe no one is dead. She mounted her horse. "Arwen, if I find Aragorn. I'll be sure to sent word to you." Arwen nodded. She grabbed Calemir. Calling her attention back to Arwen. "Until next we meet." Calemir nodded. "Until next we meet. Hopefully you will be standing beside Aragorn."

Calemir nudged her horse forward and took off from Rivendell. Leaving Arwen behind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! LOTR wiki! i got Sauron's history from besides the last part.**

**Ithililethiel- Moon Maiden (Ith-ill-ehthe-ee-ell)**

**Please Review**


	3. The Way to Mordor

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters

A/N: Wow, that was quick. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Calemir led her horse along the bank of the River. She was missing key pieces of information; like where the Fellowship had docked or which side of the river they were even that was her fault for forgetting to ask Elrond, or maybe he didn't know and didn't bother to state the fact. whatever the reason, Calemir kept her eye out for the pale green boats of Lothlorien. She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. The braids done by Arwen had long ago fallen out. Calemir was not skilled in the art of braiding and could not replicate the lovely work the Evenstar had done, much to her own dismay. She scanned the riverbanks, seeing something akin to boats far down the way. She urged her horse to a trot.

Luck would have it was the boats, though the members of the Fellowship were no where in sight.

Thinking she no longer have need for her horse. She dismounted and grabbed her pack. "Head back to Rivendell" She patted the horse's neck lovingly. The horse bumped her with his nose and turned around. Heading back in the direction they came. Calemir stuck a letter in the saddlebag. Stating anyone who found the horse to return it to Rivendell with the consent of the rider. As to not to worry Arwen.

Calemir waited till the horse was out of her view before looking around the small campsite. There wasn't a fire or marks like anyone had sat for long. Her pointed ears perked up at the sound of feet. She pulled her bow out and notched an arrow. Hiding behind a tree near the bank. She looked around the corner. She saw Frodo race through the campsite. He threw his pack in the boat and started pushing it. Failing miserably as the vessel was too large for him.

She sighed and put her arrow away and slipped her bow back onto her back. Stepping out behind the tree. "Frodo." He spurn around pulling out his sword, pointing at her. Through Calemir was several feet away and through she could disarm Frodo with no trouble. She held up her hands in surrender.

"You…I know you." Frodo lowered his blade and then remembered his self and raised it again. "You are the woman from the Council of Elrond…Calemir?" Calemir nodded and took a cautious step forward. "I was sent by Elrond to help you on your way to Mordor." Frodo lowered his sword at the mention of Elrond. "I do not need your help. My quest is mine to take alone." Calemir sighed, walking right up to Frodo, squatting in forward of him. She pushed aside the blade with ease. "Do you know the way to Mordor from this point? Because I do." She tilted her head to the side as Frodo tried to come up with an answer. She smiled when he closed his eye in defeat.

"Fine." Frodo put away his blade. "Good. I know the rest are not following us so shall we get going?" She walked around Frodo and pushed the boat into the water. She held it still as Frodo climbed in. She led it further in, slipping in the boat. Calemir sat at the front of the boat and grabbed a paddle and started paddling. Frodo closed his hand over the Ring, and put it into vest pocket.

Just then, Sam emerged from the woods. He saw the boat floating away. "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Calemir looked back at the shore. "Shall I stop?" She asked. "No," Frodo refused to look at Sam. Sam ran into the river after Frodo. Calemir watched him warily, hoping the Hobbit could swim. Frodo, hearing the splashes, looked back. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." He yelled back. "Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam splashed in the water weakly. "You can't swim! Sam!" Calemir put the paddle in the bottom of the river and stopped the boat. Sam struggled to swim then sank into the water. "Sam!"

Sam sank deeper and deeper. He saw the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arm floated limply as he descended into the water. Suddenly Frodo's hand reached down and grabbed Sam's wrist. Sam tightened his hand around Frodo's. Frodo pulled him out of the water and up into the boat and Sam tumbled in. "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." Calemir smiled at the Hobbit's loyalty and let the Hobbit have a moment. "Oh, Sam!" They hugged. "Come on."

Sam relaxed back in the boat. Realizing the boat was moving without Frodo guiding it. He sat up suddenly. Seeing only Calemir's back. "Who's that?" He asked. "I am Calemir. I was at the Council meeting you snuck in." She said without looking back at the Hobbits. "She is to be our new guide Sam." Frodo sat back in the boat. "She is? What experience do you have?" Sam accused her. Not trusting the Elf. With good reason Calemir supposed. "I am older than both of you combine and have been traveling Middle-Earth since before your grandparents were born." She snapped back. She offered her help, and this was the thanks she got? "All right, all right. Stop fighting, will you." Calemir rolled her eyes at Frodo. "Of course Mr. Frodo." She used Sam's nickname for him.

* * *

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Aragorn stopped Legolas. "Wait." He looked around the camp. "There was a rider here." He crouched low to the ground. Touching the dirt. "Someone with light feet. An Elf perhaps." He stood up and traveled to the shore. "A Hobbit here, Frodo, and the Elf left together. Another, Sam, came running into the water." They all looked to the water. "The Elf must have taken to them on the river." Aragorn said, looking out on the river. "But can we trust this Elf?" Gimli asked. "That seems to be no sigh of a struggle. They may have gone willing." Aragorn seemed unsure of himself. "Or were threatened." Legolas brought up. Aragorn turned back around. "Let us not think like that." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli stated sadly. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, grinning. "Yes! Haha!" Aragorn ran into the woods, followed by Gimli and Legolas.

* * *

Calemir looked out at the scenery from on top of the hill. She was hoping she wasn't going to have to see Mordor again. Calemir looked back to Frodo and Sam. Beckoning them over. They came over, standing upon a high hill beside a reflecting pool of water. A dark sky was before them, though light wings beneath it. "Mordor, I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo said. Calemir looked back at him. "There is no safe route to Mordor." She said and frowned. That wasn't the right thing to say. She walked away from them. "Strider will look after them." Sam said. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo looked down where Calemir was waiting for them. "We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Frodo turned, smiling. "Sam, I'm glad you're with me."

Frodo walked onwards. Sam stood for a moment, and then followed. They went down the rocky slope into a light mist beneath high, sunlit mountains, towards their guide. Calemir heard their conversion. "I wouldn't worry about them, Mr. Frodo." She said to the Hobbits as she walked. "You should worry about yourselves." She stopped and turned to them. "Where we are going. You need to focus on yourself." She turned around and continued walking. "Calemir." Frodo called to her. Walking behind her. She didn't stop. "Yes?" She asked. Frodo hesitated a bit. "How do you know the way to Mordor?" An image of Mordor, of Mount Doom, and the Tower with the Eye of Sauron came to her mind.

_"Ithililethiel… …Calemir…"_

She winced in pain and rubbed her brow. "I ah, I am a traveler. I've passed by the Black Gate while it was still unguarded." She said. Sam and Frodo looked at each other. "Just a traveler? Then why were you at the Council?" Sam questioned. Calemir stopped and turned around. "I was invited. Unlike you." She snapped at Sam. "Enough you two." Frodo stepped in. "Mr. Frodo, you can't trust her. We know nothing about her." Calemir sighed in exasperation and continued walking. "Elrond sent her." Frodo argued. "What proof do we have?" Frodo stopped, his mouth open to reply. An arrow suddenly flew past them and imbedded in a rabbit not far behind.

Calemir came walking back, pulling the arrow free and handing the dead rabbit to Sam. She leaned down to whisper to Sam "If was an spy for the enemy I'd kill you now and take the Ring." She shoved past them. Frodo followed behind her. Sam reluctantly followed.

* * *

**A/N: Just an fyi Calemir doesn't hate Sam, she just doesn't was go to Mordor**

**Please Review!**


	4. Elvish Rope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of it's character**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Oddly enough there's a sorta love/break-up scene in this chapter...did not plan that. :)**

* * *

Calemir laid upon a bed of golden leaves when she opened her eyes, instead of the cold, wet stones she had gone to sleep on. She looked up at the treetops in confusion. She sat up and looked around. If she had to guess she would say she was in the golden forest of Lothloiren in that beautiful time of autumn. Yet it was different from what she remembered. Younger almost if that was possible. She stood up, noticing Frodo and Sam weren't with her and she was without she weapons. She looked around, hearing and seeing nothing of the Hobbits. Calemir started walking north. Something compelling her to do so. she came to ruins of what used to be a castle of Men. It didn't appear Elvish, or at least any building she had seen.

She stopped and hid behind a tree. Peering around the corner. There, pacing the ruins was a she-elf. Beautiful and tall with golden hair not unlike her own. Calemir looked at her hair in comparison. thilethiel, she knew that to be the woman. Ithilethiel stopped her pacing and looked east. A man stepped out of the shadows. He had long dark hair and pale skin with dark eyes. His was covered in evil looking armor. Yet he was handsome. He walked up to Ithilthiel. Laying a hand on her cheek in a loving manner. He leaned in for a kiss but she stopped him. Placing a hand over his mouth and pushed him away slightly. He looked confused. "Ithilthiel what is it, my love?" He asked.

Ithilethiel stepped away from him, turning her back to him. She seemed upset. "How could you Mairon?" The man known as Mairon sighed. " It is Sauron now! I did it for us! Don't you see all the power we have." He tried to reason with her. "I do not want power." She said and looked back at him, sad with tears in her blue eyes. "I was promised to Marion the Admirable, not Sauron." She turned away from him. Sauron stood in shock, his mouth agape. "Ithilthiel, what is it you're saying?" He asked in disbelief. "The marriage is off, _Sauron_." Her voice was hard as steel. Before Sauron could convince her otherwise. She took off running into the forest. Running right through Calemir.

* * *

Calemir startled herself awake. Her fast breathing was the only indication of her dream. She laid still and looked forward. Seeing Sam curled up on his bedroll not far away. They had gone to sleep with Frodo between them. The warmth next to her and the breathe upon her breast gave away to where Frodo had wandered to in his sleep. She looked down at the sleeping Hobbit, curling against her like a cub would do to a mother in the wild. Seeking warmth from the cold. Calemir sighed and let him sleep.

Frodo hadn't gotten much sleep since they started. Calemir, who often stayed up because her kind did not need much rest. Could see through his act and knew most nights he stayed wide-awake. This was the first night she had seen him sleep.

He stirred as if troubled by his own dream. Not long he woke himself. "Gandalf!" He said in fear. Sam stirred in his spot but Frodo's voice was muffled enough that he did not wake. Frodo lay panting and shivering in fear, unconsciously grabbing Calemir's cloak to warm his self. He froze when his senses came back to him. Frodo slowly looked up at Calemir, noting she was awake. He shuffled back from her. "C-Calemir! I-I didn't know, I mean I didn't, um…" He trailed off and Calemir smiled at him. Patting the room left on her bedroll. Frodo sat for a moment before settling back in his spot. Calemir threw her cloak around him. "It is alright Frodo. I am just happy to see you sleep." Frodo looked away in shame at being caught. "You knew?" She gave a sad smile. "Of course, there is not much you can fake around an Elf, Frodo." She ran a hand through his curly hair. "Go back to sleep Frodo." He sighed and closed his eyes. Calemir continued to run a hand through his hair till he fell asleep. Not long after he curled up against her for warmth.

* * *

Calemir stood at the top of the ridge, watching Frodo then Sam descent down the elven rope. A gift from Lady Galadriel, it was unlikely to fail but she didn't want to take the chance. Frodo and Sam climbed down the giant rock in the Emyn Muil. "Can you see the bottom?" Sam asked, looking down at Frodo. "No! Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going." Sam slipped and a box dropped from his bag. "Argh! Catch it. Grab it Mr. Frodo!" He said in a panic. Frodo managed to grab the box but slipped instead. "Arghh!" He fell. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked in worry as he fell. Frodo landed safely on the ground. He stood up and looked around. "I think I've found the bottom." Sam climbed down. "Bogs and rope and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it." Frodo shook his head and looked down at the box.

"What's in this?" He asked. "Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Roast Chicken?!" Frodo asked in disbelief. "You never know." Frodo smiled. "Sam, my dear Sam." He opened the box, looking at the seasoning. "It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Frodo had a far away look in his eye. "It is special. It's a little bit of home." He looked up into the fog. "Calemir? You can come down Calemir, we found the bottom." There was no response. "Calemir?" He asked again, worry filling his voice. He knew she could take care of herself but she could be overpowered just like anyone else. A moment later she came sliding down the rope gracefully. She landed gently on the ground. Sam huffed in annoyance and Calemir pranced past them. Frodo was not surprised by her ease of rock climbing. It was elven rope and she was an Elf.

Frodo looked at Sam's rope hanging down from the rock. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us." He said. Calemir had left them behind, seemly knowing something they didn't "Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo? It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry." Sam pulled the rope and all of a sudden it dropped down. Hitting Sam in the face. Frodo looked over his shoulder to see Calemir laugh from where she stood several yards away. He turned back to Sam. "Real Elvish rope."

* * *

**A/N; that's chapter...4? i numbered these wrong as i saved them -_-" Guess who making appearance soon! yup Gollum, it may take a awhile before the next chapter is out because i have a twist i want to put in but i make it fit in with the other events going on in the story.**

**Please review!**


	5. Goodbye for Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters**

**A/N; if there is any mistakes i'm sorry**

* * *

The trio climbed over the rocky terrain Emyn Muil. They looked into the distance at the Mountain of Fire. Calemir was far ahead of them, scoping out the area for them. "Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just the one place where we can't get. Mr. Frodo, do we even know if Calemir can get us there?" Frodo looked over the landscape. Seeing Calemir far away. She was on her way back now. Suddenly Frodo felt and saw the Eye zoomed in on him. Ha gasped and panted as he back away.

With Sam attention on Frodo, they didn't see Calemir fall to the ground. Clutching her head. A vision of Sauron flashed before her eyes. Mordor and all its burning lands. She took a deep breath and stood up. It seemed either getting closer to Mordor or staying close to the Ring for so long was affecting her. Now her mind was plagued with visions and ideas to take the Ring. She wouldn't be able to stay with Frodo and Sam much longer. Btu without her they were sure to get lost. She had to make sure they could get there before she left.

"Mr. Frodo? It's the Ring, isn't it?" Sam asked. "It's getting heavier." He clutched the Ring by his chest and say down, still panting. He then fumbled for his water bottle and took a sip. "What food have we got left?" He asked. "Well, let me see." He took out a package of lembas bread from his pack. "Oh yes, lovely – Lembas bread. And look!" He dug deeper into his pack. "More lembas bread." Sam showed another package. He then broke off a piece and tossed it to Frodo, and munched on a piece himself. "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." Frodo smiled. "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?" Sam smiled back, and then looked ominously towards Mordor just as Calemir was reaching them. "Those rain clouds might." Calemir looked over her shoulder to clouds. Sighing. "I found us a path, it seems to be clear."

They continued trekking through difficult terrain, often huddling underneath their cloaks. Calemir had long since given her cloak to Frodo. Now she soaked in the rain but she appeared to not even notice it. She seemed relieved for the rain. While the Hobbits sat under rocks to rest, she stood out in the open. Her eyes closed and her face towards the sky letting it soak into her skin. Even in the rain Frodo secretly thought she still looked beautiful. Must be an Elf thing.

Sam looked around. "This looks strangely familiar." He said. "It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles." Frodo said in exasperation. "I though you knew where you were going!" He yelled at Calemir. She whipped her head around. Looking angry. Frodo stopped short. He had seen that look in her eyes before on someone else. On Boromir when he tried to take the Ring. It was then he knew that she was being effected by the Ring. "If you paid attention, you would know we are being followed." She whispered to them. "I can smell their foul stink but I cannot pin point them. That is why we have been going in circle."

* * *

Frodo and Sam slept. Calemir stood off in the shadows. Her bow drawn and an arrow notched. A dark shaped appeared at the top of the cliff. The creature Gollum appeared and made his way down to the Hobbits. Curious Calemir watched him. "The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss." Gollum crept closer and closer. Calemir aimed her arrow but found that pity kept her hand still. "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is…and wantssss it!"

Gollum reached out his hand towards the Hobbits. Suddenly the Hobbits sprung up, grabbed hold of Gollum's arms and pulled him down. Amidst the struggle, Gollum wriggled loose and leaped onto Frodo. As Frodo fell back, the chain and Ring around his neck were revealed and Gollum jumped straight for the Ring. A blade slid under his chin. Forcing it upward. Calemir forced Gollum away. Putting herself between Frodo and Gollum. Frodo tucked away the Ring. Standing up. "What are we to do with him?" He asked her. Calemir was silent for a moment. "Sam give me your rope."

* * *

Sam tugged on the fiercely at the rope. Gollum cried some more and collapsed onto his back. Sam turned to Frodo in dismay. Calemir had gone on ahead to scout but Frodo thought it was Gollum's wails that hurt her Elvish ears. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him." He said. "No! that would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum wailed. Frodo wandered if Calemir could hear it from where she was many yards away. "It's no more than you deserve!" Sam yelled. "But will you have that on your shoulders?" They looked back to see Calemir returning.

From afar she looked like a normal Elf yet up close Frodo could see the toll this journey was taking on her. Now in the fuller light Frodo could see just how un-healthy she was. Her skin was pale and her cheek sunken in a bit. She had light bruises under her eyes. Her eyes darted around like a skittish animal. She never slept or ate. Leaving her food for Frodo and sleep to him.

"Do not say such things unless you yourself are going to end their life." She said. Frodo looked between her and Gollum. He approached Gollum. "You know the way to Mordor?" Warily Gollum nodded. "Yes…" He said. "You've been there before?" Frodo asked again Gollum nodded. "Yes.." Frodo reached out and took the rope off Gollum's neck. Gollum seemed surprised and relieved. "You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo demanded.

"What? Frodo that is why I'm here!" Calemir exclaimed. Frodo looked at her sadly. Her gestured for her to kneel, she did. Looking at him with confusion in her eyes. Her clear blue eyes now dark and troubled. Frodo placed a hand on her shoulder. ""This journey will kill you Calemir fi you continue onward with us. I will not allow your death." He said. "Frodo I can't-" "You will leave, this was never your burden to take and you have helped me and Sam for so long now I must return the favor. Leave while your free will permits it." She opened her mouth to rely but closed it. Knowing he knew the Ring was influencing her. "Before I go, I must ensure your safety."

She went over to Gollum. He cowered at the sight of her. "Gollum you must swear to me that you will get them to the Black Gate safely." She said, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Yes! Yes we swears to the master of the preciousss. We will swear on… on the precious._** Gollum Gollum**_" She nodded. It seemed to the best answer she was going to get from him. Her mind screamed not to leave them but could she really trust her mind at this point? She went back to Frodo and gathered him her arms. Frodo stood shocked but relaxed against her. "This will not be the last we see of each other. I swear it." She let go of him. Going to Sam. She placed a hand on his head. "You take care of him Sam." She said sternly. Sam swatted her hand off. "Of course I will." She smiled. "Good bye my friends. Until next we meet."

* * *

She traveled much faster without the Hobbits. Moving with speed she did not know she had. Running away from Mordor and the Ring. Feeling more alive with each step she took in the opposite direction. She did not stop or rest. moving farther in two days than the Hobbits had moved it a week. She came upon the boat they had left behind and used it to travel upstream as much as she could.

Soon through she had to abandon it and walk among the trees. She was almost the forest of Lothiorien when her body decided it was time for a rest. Without warning she felling onto the ground and fainted from exhaustion.

She opened her eyes as she felt herself being carried. Her vision was blurry but it was an elf that was carrying her with pale blonde hair. "Legolas?" She wondered and closed her eyes again. When she opened them again it was a dark haired male, pale and handsome with dark armor. "Sauron?" She whispered feeling fear and panic rush through her body. Her brain wanting to move but she had pushed it too. Her head lolled and she fell asleep again.

When she was finally awake again she was entering under the gates of Lothlorien. She looked up her savior again. This time her vision clear. "Haldir?" She remembered him from her last visit to this forest. He looked down at her. "Finally you're coherent, you spoke words I could not understand." He looked forward again. Calemir looked forwad too. Seeing Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "My Lord and Lady." Haldir bowed his head. "I have found her where you said she to be." Galadriel nodded and offed Calemir a smile. "My Lady, Lord." She greeted. Feeling the words tumble out her mouth in a mess. Galadriel placed a cool hand on her forehead and Calemir closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Sleep Calemir, you are safe within our boarders." Calemir didn't have to be told twice. She fell asleep with Galadriel's hand still on her skin.

When she woke, which was two days later, there was much going on and little time to catch up. Lothlorien was going to aid Rohan in its battle at Helm's Deep. Where the fellowship was. Where Legolas was. Calemir sought out Lady Galadriel. "My Lady." She bowed deeply. "You have shown me great kindness but I ask one more thing." She stood up straight again. Galadriel smiled that knowing smile she always had. "Please ask of me." She said calmly. Calemir got down on her knees and bowed her head. "Please my Lady I ask if I may join your army and travel to Helm's Deep with them." She blurted out. Wondering what the Lady would say. "You ask a strange request. Most women would turn away from a battle. Why do you not?" She asked. Calemir thought for a moment wondering if her answer was worth telling. "Legolas…he is among the men there fighting. If I could fight in this war, I wish it to be by his side." She felt her cheeks and ears burn red. Lady Galadriel laughed softly. "Stand Calemir." Calemir did as she was told, looking up slowly. She saw the Lady look at her kindly. "You have done so much when little was asked of you. I would be honored to have you serve in my army. Haldir." She looked off to the side and Haldir in full armor came into view. Bowing his head, "My Lady."

"See that Calemir is fitted for battle. You leave tonight." Galadriel said. Calemir turned back to her and bowed. "Truly you honor me my lady. Thank you." She said and left with Haldir.

It was as if Lady Galadriel already knew her request. There was purple and silver armor waiting for her, a new longbow and sword. She changed and braided her hair like the other Elves did. Warrior braids as they were called. She slipped on the silver helm, feeling its heavy weight on her head. She pulled the purple cloak over it and she was just another Elf among the army. Haldir gave her a banner to carry and they were off. Marching off to battle. Soon she would see Legolas again…and battle.

* * *

**A/n: That's the chapter! sorry if it was a little rushed but i wanted to get it out. So it's goodbye to Frodo and Sam and back to Legolas, Yay!**

**PLease Rate and Review!**


	6. To Fight Among Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters!**

* * *

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Helm's Deep came into view. Calemir closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Second guessing her decision to come alone. She had never actually been in a battle before. Killing orcs that happened across her path yes. But not a whole army Calemir's body tensed and she snapped her head forward as the horn was blown. Alerting the humans inside of their presence. The army of Lothlorien Elves marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They were led by Haldir. Calemir took pride as the Rohirrim soldiers looked upon them in wonderment and delight as they passed.

King Theoden came into view. Calemir remembered him when he was a prince. The last time she had visited the Land of the Horses. "How is this possible?" he asked in shock. "I bring word from Elrond of Riverndell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men, Long ago we fought and died together." Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came running down the steps. Calemir's heart jumped into her throat at seeing Legolas again. He wouldn't see her through. Standing among the back there was no way he could possibly think she was her. Unless Haldir told them. The army turned and stood at attention behind Haldir. "We come to honor that allegiance." Calemir relaxed when Haldir didn't speak of her. The last thing Legolas needed was to worry about her during the fight.

Aragorn bowed. "_Mae govannen_, Haldir." He grabbed Haldir in a hug embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugged him back lightly. Calemir smiled at the exchange. Some old Aragorn. "You are most welcome!" Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder. Calemir looked down as Legolas looked over the crowd. Haldir turned to Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

* * *

Men and Elves stood in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sound of a marching army moved closer and closer. They looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruki-hai army. Calemir stood near the end of the line of archers. Legolas somewhere far away near the gates with his friends.

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. An Uruk leader stepped on a rock outcrop, while the army continued to march at the fortress. On the Deeping Wall Aragorn gave commands to the elf warriors. "_A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" Calemir gulped and clutched her bow tighter, hearing his words. The Uruk-hai leader raised his swords and commanded his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. Calemir flinched at the sound and the Elf beside her nudged her in reassurance. The Uruks stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter. The Uruk Leader cried out twice, which was the signal for all the other Uruki-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. Suddnenly an arrow was released prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. The Uruk-hai army stopped their roaring and thumping. Calemir held her breathe. "_Dartho!_" She heard Aragorn call.

With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The others bared their teeth and roared with anger. With a cry the leader thrust his weapon in the air and the army started charging. "_Tangado a chadad!_" The elves notched their arrows and aimed. Calemir aimed for the neck of any Uruk in front. "_Leithio i philinn!_" Arrows rained down on the Uruki-hai below, killing many. Calemir fired again. Hitting her target as they came closer. Crossbows killed those around her but she reminded herself not to stop. Less she wanted to join them. Uruks started to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears. "_Pendraith!_" The Elves drew their blades in preparation for combat. Calemir felt awkward holding the blade. She rarely used her own blade at all. The first ladders reached the walls and Berserkers on top of them. Calemir stabbed one in the groin and let it fell backwards as another came. She slashed at it and another as Uruk started to fill the battlement. Calemir growled and clashed blades with one. Sliding her blade down and ducking under their swing. Stabbing them in the chest. She yanked it out and spurn around to another Uruk. "_Calemir! Pendarith!_" She heard someone called. She slashed her blade across the Uruk and brought it down vertically, cutting off its arm. It growled and she stabbed it in the chest.

Calemir ran over to the Elf who called her. Stabbing the Uruk he was fighting the back and killing it. Together they unlatched the ladder and let it fall. The Elf nodded in thanks and Calemir turned around. Bringing her sword up just in time to stop a sword. Another Uruk came at her from the side and cut at her. Cutting her where the armor didn't cover her. She screamed. Not far away, Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks, hearing a woman's scream. Calemir kicked the Uruk in front of her. Pushing down while countering the other. She swung her sword till the Uruk's was knocked from his hands and she quickly took him down. Calemir spurn around and stabbed the one on the ground just as he was getting up. She jumped a bit, hearing a bomb go off and something crumble.

Calemir looked over the battlement as Uruk-hai streamed in from the hole in the wall. She watched as Legolas surfed down the steps on a shield. Releasing arrows as he went, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he landed at the bottom. Still more and more Uruk-hais broke through the Gap in the Deeping Wall. Calemir jumped away from the wall as sword landed where she had been standing. She looked at the Uruk-hai and huffed out a breathe.

"_Nan Barad!_" Calemir looked up as she heard Haldir call. She let out a cry as Haldir was cut from behind and fell to his knees. They made eye contact as another Elf grabbed Calemir and carried her down the stairs. "Calemir, with me." The Elf said calmly. Putting her down on the ground. She rubbed away the tears and followed him. "The Uruk-hai are making their way into the caves. We must help stop them." She nodded and was led down to the caves.

* * *

Down in the caves. It was almost quiet. The battle above was dulled and the Uruk-hai had yet to find the people hiding in the caves. Calemir pulled out an arrow and shot a Uruk from behind. Drawing the attention of the others. "Keep their attention!" She heard someone, a woman, yell. Calemir shot another in the arm. Before pulling out her sword again. She parried with one. Using her small size to duck under his blade and hacking off his arm. He screamed and she beheaded him. Calemir chased after another stabbing in the back as another blade stabbed him from the front. She looked down at the blade as it was mere inches from her skin. The blades were passed out and the Uruk fell. A fair woman holding a sword looked at her in shock. "My lady, you shouldn't be here." She said.

"I am Eowyn and I have just as much right to be here as you do she-elf." They both turned and stabbed an Uruk in the stomach. They exchanged glances and yanked their weapons out. "Fair point Lady Eowyn." Calemir knew that name, niece of the King if Calemir remembered correctly.

Calemir looked around as Elves killed the on-coming Uruk-hai. "Some must have slipped through." She said, looking at their small numbers. Eowyn nodded. "Follow me." She led Calemir deeper into the cave. Calemir killed wandering and lost Uruk-hai with her bow while Eowyn covered her. They were quick and quiet together. if there were to be another battle. Calemir would gladly fight alongside Eowyn again.

Soon the women and children were led out from the cave. She watched as Eowyn ran up to Aragorn and embraced him, crying tears of relief. Calemir wondered what of Eowyn's feeling for Aragorn were and if she knew of Arwen. "Calemir come help with the dead."

As much as Calemir wanted to go to Aragorn or find Legolas she followed the soldier away. Not seeing Legolas walk up to the hugging pair. "Aragorn, during the battle did you hear a woman scream?" Aragorn nodded. "Yes, there must have been a woman hidden among the men." Eowyn looked between the pair. "A she-elf actually. She and a few other warriors came down to the caves and helped dispatch the last Uruk-hai." She said. "Did you see where she went?" Aragorn asked his voice full of worry. He thought of Arwen hiding in armor to be with him. "Yes, She is-" Eowyn turned and pointed over her shoulder. "She was right behind me. I didn't catch her name. I'm sorry." Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine but we must find her. Split up and look for the woman. If you find her, take her to the keep." The three nodded and parted ways.

* * *

Calemir grunted as she helped an Rohirrim soldier by the Eomer pile bodies. He was Eowyn brother as she had been told. She was smaller than the average Uruk-hai and it took a great toll on her to move just one. The adrenaline rush was slowly rubbing off and her body was sore. She sighed and sat down. Taking off her helm and letting it clatter to the ground. Letting her golden hair sit out in full view.

"You're a woman?" Eomer asked in shock. She looked up at him with smile. "You just now noticed? Yes, I am." She looked to the orcs littering the place. "I'm wore, I can't lift another dead body to save my life." Eomer chuckled, picking up one with ease and throwing it on the pile. "Perhaps it is because you are so small, Little Elf." He joked. She gave him a blank look. "I hope that is not what you are going to call me from now." She asked. Eomer dropped another body on the pile. "Of course not Little Elf." She groaned and dropped her head onto her knees.

"Calemir!" Her head shot up as she heard her name called she looked to the voice. Her head spun in circles. There was a ache behind her eyes. Seeing Leoglas running towards her with fear written on his face. His shout called the attention of Aragorn and Gimli and Gandalf? But he was white now.

"Legolas!" She sprung up despite her head. The world spun around her and Calemir felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't realized she had fallen over till Eomer had caught her. She turned over in his arms and emptied her stomach. She dried heaved as blood mixed with the food. "Easy Little Elf." Eomer whispered to her. Turning her over to lay in his lap. Pushing her hair away for her face.

"Calemir!" Legolas kneeled beside her. Looking over her in worry. Aragorn stood beside him. "She is injured. It has started to fester." He gently probed the long cut running down her side, under her arm. Grimacing when she didn't react. He touched her forehead. "She has a fever." He said. Calemir looked down at the cut. It was short and bleeding and Calemir didn't remember it hurting at all. Her side was soaked with blood. "She has lost a lot of blood. We must get her inside." Aragorn picked her up and carried her back inside.

With her head lolled on his shoulder she saw the damage of Helm's Deep. Soldiers; both Men and Elf were carried away to be buried. Uruk were being burned while women and children embraced their men. Legolas and Gimli walked beside Aragorn. While Gandalf waited for them at the door the keep with Eowyn. "Eowyn, fetch some clean water and rags. I need a needle and thread as well." Eowyn nodded and ran to get the items. "Who is this?" King Theoden asked as Eomer and Legolas fixed a table and Aragorn set her down. "She is a friend of ours. She fought with the Elf army." Aragorn started to remove her armor. "Lady Calemir, why have you left Riverndell?" Legolas whispered and there was a moment of silence. Thinking something had happen to the House of Elrond. Calemir blinked, her vision blurry and her eyes tired. She was tired. "Lady Calemir you cannot sleep yet." He whispered. Aragorn looked up from her wound." Calemir, I need you to stay awake" He told her but she closed her eyes anyways. He shook her and her eyes opened for moment before closing again. "No! Calemir stay awake!" Calemir wandered who said that as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N; Yay! Helm's Deep is my favorite part of Twin Towers! The Elf army arriving was what inspired me to write this story so i was excited to get this out. I hope the battle scene was okay, I haven't gotten the hang of writing battle scenes yet.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Dreams of Horses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters!**

* * *

It was hot, roaring to the point where Calemir sure she would melt if she stayed any longed. She groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter before opening. She was lying on the hard ground. The heat wave blowing her hair away from her face but offered no relief. She looked around. Seeing an edge where a blazing light came from. She stood up, standing at the end of a path. She looked over the edge, seeing molten lave bubbled below her. Calemir stepped back. Hugging her, she felt something in the palm of her hand. Calemir opened her palm and peered at it curiously.

In her hand was the One Ring. It glowed faintly in her hand. The Black Writing bounced off her skin. It had sunken a bit. To fit her slim finger instead of Frodo's chubby one. It felt heavy in her hand. Calemir looked back out to the ledge. She put her out over the lava. Her hand clenched.

_Calemir…_

She looked back over her shoulder. Her heart stopped beating. Seeing Sauron standing near the entrance. Wearing his black, sharp, armor. His face covered in his crown like helm. He stood imposing, reaching his hand out for her and the other holding his board sword.

_Give it to me…_

She looked at him with fear. Panic caused her breathe to rush. She looked back to her hand and opened to her palm to let the Ring fall. The Ring fell a mere inch. She pulled back it back to her. The chain Frodo used to hold it. It was wrapped tightly around her fingers. Cutting off the blood flow to her finger tips.

_Give it to me…Calemir…_

She looked back at Sauron. Stopping momently, seeing Sauron as Ithilethiel had seen him. Without the armor or dark aura, he looked at her kindly. Almost fooling her. "No." She said more to herself. She started pulling at the chain. Sauron returned to his other form and started advancing towards her. His blade raised high. Calemir feared he might cut off her hand. The chain proved to be harder to pull off. She cursed and pulled harder.

It finally came off just as Sauron large hand grabbed hold of her shoulder. Calemir screamed and tossed the Ring into the air. Hoping he didn't catch it.

* * *

Calemir's eyes snapped open. She was covered in sweat and her breath was labored. She looked briefly at the ceiling. Realizing she was no longer in Mount Doom but somewhere safe. Aragorn appeared in her vision. He looked ragged and wore but he always looked like that. She relaxed and sighed. "Relax, Calemir you are safe within Helm's Deep." He looked to someone out of her line of sight. "Fetch Legolas." He said. There was shuffling of clothing and a door opening and closing. "Aragorn." She gulped. "What…what happened?" She panted. "You received a wound that started to fester during the battle. You broke into a fever and were ill through the night. You shall be fine now, I found King's Foil and it has helped greatly." She nodded and closed her eyes. Tired despite just waking up.

"Calemir." She slowly opened her eyes to Aragorn's worried gaze. "I must ask, what happen to Riverndell and Arwen?" She looked at him confused, her brow furrowing. "Riverndell was fine when I left. Arwen was worried for you but healthy." It was his turn to be confused. "Then why are you here?" He asked as the door opened. They both looked up to see Legolas run in. Gimli and Gandalf following him.

"Lady Calemir." He sighed in relief, kneeling beside her. "You're awake." He smiled softly. She nodded dumbly. She had thought to see him for so long that now. Actually in his presence seemed like a dream. "Calemir." She tore her eyes away from Legolas to Aragorn. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Aragorn asked. "Yes." She looked back to Legolas, who was close to scolding her. "I told you to stay in Riverndell."

Calemir sighed and sat up, despite Legolas' protest. "Lord Elrond knew that the Fellowship had disbanded. He asked of me to find Frodo and guide him to Mordor." She said. "Frodo?" It was the first time Gandalf had spoken. Worry thick in his voice and face. "Frodo? Where is he now? Why are you not with him?" Aragorn's questions were spit out fast and it took a moment for Calemir to resister his quick words. "Yes, Frodo, the Ring Bearer. Where he is now I do not know. Closer to Mordor and the Black Gate then when I left him I'm sure. As for why I left him…" She trailed off, almost ashamed for leaving. "Frodo asked me to go. The One Ring tempts everyone." There was a moment of silence, as everyone knew what she spoke of. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. We must have faith in him now." Gandalf said. The White Wizard turned and left. "He was Gandalf the Grey when i last saw him. What happened?" Aragorn and Legolas looked saddened. "He fell in the Mines of Moria. Died and and returned to us as Gandalf the White." Aragorn said grimly.

"You went there the Mines of Moria? But they have been shut down for many years. An evil was awaken in there and the dwarves sealed it off." Calemir said. Aragorn nodded. "Yes we know now but how do you?" He asked. Calemir's lips quirked into a smile and she laughed a bit."A wanderer learns many things." Legolas laughed and kissed the side of her temple. The action throwing Calemir off. He stood up. "It seems you would have been useful for the beginning of our quest." Legolas offered her his hand. Calemir shook off his earlier action and accepted his hand. "Fate is strange like that. Everything happens for a reason."

* * *

"Little Elf." Calemir looked back to see Eomer on horseback. Another saddled horse trailing behind him, he dismounted. "We plan to ride to Isengard, I assume you plan to come with us?" She nodded. "Yes, I plan to follow Aragorn wherever he goes as long as he allows it." She said. Really she wanted to follow Legolas wherever but saying Aragorn made the request sound less silly and more honorable. Eomer nodded and pulled the other horse forward. "A horse is the easiest way to follow." He held out the reins to her. "No Eomer I could not take one of your horses."

It was white horse speckled with grey. Reminding her of the horse she had sent back to Riverndell. Calemir wondered if the animal ever made it. "Please take it, I know the rider would have been honored to let an Elf ride Erkenbrand." He handed the reins to her and Calemir patted their nose. "He died in the battle, didn't he?" She asked. "Yes, Erkenbrand stayed by his rider's side till the end." He said. Calemir noted the sad tone. "You are a strong horse, yes? will you protect me?" She asked in Elvish. It was said they could understand the Elf tongue. Erkenbrand whinnied and nudged her with his nose. She laughed. "Thank you friend." She smiled.

"You have a way with horses." Eomer noted. "Yes, they have been a consist companion in my life. I was always envious of them. Free to run where they will. Not bound to anyone." She said. "You are married?" Eomer asked curiously. He knew nothing of Elf marriage so there was no way to tell. Calemir laughed loudly. "No, I am not married to anyone. Simply a restless soul but if you ever travel to Mirkwood you would understand why I prefer not to stay there. Friends and family are what bound me to stay in one place." She said. Eomer mount and so did she.

He pushed his horse forward and she followed suit. "You are an Elf of the Woodland realm?" He asked. "Yes, Legolas and myself hail from the same land." She looked ahead. Seeing Legolas help Gimli onto the horse they shared. It seemed a friendship had formed between them since Riverndell. "Yet you came with the army of Lothlorien." Calemir frowned a bit at the mention. Thinking of the fallen Haldir. "I happen to be in the realm at the time." They stopped their conversion as Gandalf came riding up to them with King Theoden. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode up to them. "Let us visit my old friend in Isengard."

* * *

**A/N: That would pretty much be the end of movie two. Next Chapter coming soon.**

**Please review they remind to me to up**


	8. Celebrate the Good Times

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, just my OC.**

**A/N: Not much action in this chapter, well depending on your definition of action is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Calemir was glad Lady Eowyn had convinced her to leave behind the heavy clothes and armor to be repaired. Opting for the simple clothe dress that let the air through and cooled her sweaty skin. Not the most suitable choice for travel but she was among several battle ready men. She was sure they would protect her. Eomer close behind while Legolas and Aragorn flanked her sides. Gandalf and Theoden King in front of her. Protecting her from every direction. It was little over kill. It wasn't like she hadn't brought her own weapons. Her bow strapped to her back and sword tied to the saddle.

But the Men had agreed a wounded woman shouldn't fight. The wind blew and she sighed, closing her eyes. A hint of smoke in the air, she opened them and looked towards the skyline. Thin wisps of gray streaked the blue sky. "Smoke." She called the attention of the others. "There must of have been a large fire if smoke is still in the air." Aragorn commented. Looking in the same direction but without elf eyesight. It was nearly impossible to see. They picked up the pace to Isengard.

* * *

Merry and Pippin sat on the walls of Isnegard, eating and smoking pipe weed. Merry stood up and Pippin lifted his hands, holding a tankard. "Welcome to my lords to Isengard!" Merry called. "You, young rascals!" Gimli yelled. "A merry hunt you had us on, and now we find you feasting and…smoking!" He said in disbelief. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said. Merry blew out a cloud of smoke in agreement. Calemir wrinkled her nose. She didn't like the smell of pipe weed. It was something she liked about her kin.

Merry suddenly on the smoke of his pipe, coughing. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me. That cannot be a fair Elf maiden amongst all these sweaty, smelly men." He called to Calemir. She couldn't help but smile. "Merry, Pippin. It is good to see you both unharmed from your battle. You must tell me later how valiantly you two fought." Merry and Pippin coughed awkwardly and exchanged nervous looks and Calemir knew she had caught them. "Hobbits" Gandalf called their attention. "We're under orders! From Treebeard, who'd taken over management of Isengard." Merry said.

Gandalf and the others rode towards Orthanc in the flooded ruins of Isengard. Calemir looked down at the nasty water, there were dead Orcs everywhere. Scattered wood and metal. Calemir wondered the extent of the battle. A tall walking tree found them. An Ent, tree herder, If Calemir remembered her lore correctly. "Young master, Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower." Treebeard said. "And there, Saurman must remain under your gurad, Treedeard." Calemir looked up to the top of the tower. Seeing Saruman standing there. "Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Calemir was inclined to agree with Gimli. "No!" Gandalf yelled and Calemir muttered a curse in disappointment. "He has no power anymore." Gandalf said, Calemir was tempted to say otherwise but wasn't about to go against Gandalf the White.

Water washed away the debris of the land. Calemir smiled as the earth started to clear. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Treebeard said. Pippin, sitting on a horse behind, saw something in the water. He jumped down to get it. "Pippin?" She asked, wondering what he was doing. Aragorn noticed him leaving the horse. "Pippin!" Pippin grabbed something out of the water and lifted the Palantir of Saurman. "Bless my bark!" Calemir looked at it in wonder. Hearing of such things but never seeing one before. "Pereprin Took, I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf held out his hand for the Palantir. Pippin, holding the Stone, looks at Gandalf, then at the Palantir again. "Quickly now!" he urged Pippin. Pippin handed the Stone to Gandalf who immediately wrapped and hid it under his robes. Pippin watched after Gandalf and the Palantir as the wizard rode away. "Pippin?" Calemir asked as she broke him out of his daze. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded and helped onto Aragorn's horse again.

* * *

Back at the Golden Hall Calemir changed into a long, flowing white dress and left her hair down. Lady Eowyn offered her a silver circlet to wear. It was simple but she felt like Lady Galadriel wearing it. She found Eomer, who gave her a double take once he saw her. Calemir blushed in embarrassment. Not used to such attention. "You appear as a vision Little Elf." He commented almost in a daze. "Yes, she does." Legolas appeared behind her. Him and Eomer stared at each other. Calemir looked between the Man and Elf. Not understanding what was going on between them. She coughed to break the tension as Theoden spoke. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He held out his goblet to honor the dead. "Hail the victorious dead!" He yelled. "Hail!" The People of Rohan returned the gesture.

Calemir left the Eomer and Legolas as Gimli came suggesting a drinking game. She stood among others as Merry and Pippin sung about the Green Dragon and dancing on a table, tankards in their hands.

**_Oh, you can search far and wide._**

**_You can drink the whole town dry._**

**_But you'll never find a beer so brown_**

**_As the one we drink in our home town._**

**_You can keep your fancy ales._**

**_You can drink 'em by the flagon._**

**_But the only brew for the brave and true…_**

**_Comes from the Green Dragon!_**

Pippin and Merry tapped tankards, and drank. "Thank you, I win!" Pippin called out. Calemir laughed and clapped with the others. She shook her head at their silliness. Leaving the show to find Legolas. "Oh, no." She said as she found him with Gimli taking part in a drinking game. "What is it?" Eomer asked beside her. "When Gimli offered a game of drinks. I thought it to be you who would take part in." She said to him. "And why is it so bad that Legolas should go instead?" Eomer asked. Calemir took the cup of ale from his hand and drained it. "Bad for Gimli I'm afraid. Ale is like water to Elves." She handed back the empty cup. "It does not effect us." She said, smirking a bit as Legolas downed another cup of ale without so much as a blink.

The music changed to a dancing tune and Calemir smiled as she realized the tune. "I know this song." She said. "Come! We shall dance then." Eomer grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the open floor where many couples were dancing. Calemir gasped and tried to pull away. "What? No! Eomer don't!" She looked back for help but Legolas was still deep in his game with his Dwarf friend to notice her leaving. Eomer wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her close to his strong chest. Calemir blushed and looked away from his eyes. It was rare she was this close to someone of the opposite sex.

The dance started and Calemir picked up the hem of her skirt to keep from stepping on it. Eomer led her around the dance floor at a fast pace. Calemir couldn't keep herself from smiling and laughing as he twirled her around. Eomer picked her up and spurn her around. She squealed and grabbed his neck as she set down. The continued to move as the song picked up its pace. Couples blurred around them. She saw Lady Eowyn smiling at her from the sidelines with the King on her side. Calemir looked away from them and focused back on the dance and Eomer.

The song ended and she pulled back, laughing. "You are amazing dance partner." She sighed tiringly and leaned against his chest. Eomer didn't protest so she assumed he didn't mind. Calemir jumped when there was a loud crash and looked back to see Gimli laying drunk on the ground. "Game over." Legolas said simply. Calemir laughed along with the others.

She pulled away from Eomer. "Excuse me, I need some fresh air." She moved towards the doors. "I shall accompany you." He offered her his arm and Calemir took it. Letting him lead her outside. The cold night air was refreshing from the stifling heat inside. Calemir sighed and sat down on the steps. Leaning against one of the pillars. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Are you not cold?" She opened an eye and looked at Eomer. Noticing he was holding in a shudder from the chilly. His long hair whipping around him in the wind. "No, Elves are not effected by the weather. You may return inside if you are cold." She said, thinking she may have wounded his ego in process of trying to be nice. "My uncle would tan my hide if he knew I left a maiden to sit alone out in the open." Calemir covered up the giggle and Eomer smiled, sitting down beside her.

"How is your wound?" He asked. Calemir touched her side gently. "A dull ache I can ignore." She assured him, Eomer nodded in content. "Was that your first battle?" Calemir looked down with a blush covering her cheeks all the way up to her pointed ears. "Was it that noticeable?" She asked. "I've noticed Men have this certain look after their first. Like their eyes have been opened to the real world." Calemir nodded. "It's strange. I felt that way." She sighed and slouched. "I have walked this realm a dozen times and feel as through I am just now seeing it for the first time." She looked at him. Ducking her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry. You must think me crazy." Eomer hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. They were so close that Calemir could finally tell he had dark hazel eyes instead of the brown she had thought from a distance. "No, I think you anything but crazy."

* * *

**A/N: For all those who love Eomer and Calemir, so do i and originally i had not planned them having any sort of relationship but i just love Eomer! Right after Legolas.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Trying to stop the Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters!**  
**A/N: Oh, gosh i almost forgot about this story! I had half the chapter written almost a month ago! XD But anyways its finally here.**

* * *

There was no Sauron or Mordor. So Calemir knew this dream to be of her own doing rather than under the influence of the Ring. What it meant through was lost to her.

She was standing in a river, the one that led out to the sea. It was dark and the water was cool against her. The surface was at smooth as glass. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the grey ships of the Elves in the distance. Calemir had the vague idea that her family was on the ship. Sadden, she looked away. Back to the direction she was facing. She looked down, dressed in the dress she had worn to the feast in Rohan. Not the tunic and leggings she went to bed in. Strange, she thought. Water rippled and broke the clear glass surface of the river and Calemir saw grey boats coming in her direction.

It wasn't just one but many. Seemingly coming in a line. As the first drew close, no one was in it. As it slowly went past her, Calemir saw that there was a person. They were lying down. Gimli lay with his eyes closed and his axes around him. Calemir gasped in sudden realization that he was dead. The next boat went past and this one held Gandalf the White. Next. Merry and Pippin, in the same boat. Then Aragorn followed by Arwen. Their boats clasped together by the pendant and chain Arwen had given him. Then Eowyn come, a sword in her arms. Calemir smiled despite herself. Frodo and Sam were in the same boat like Merry and Pippin. Holding hands.

Calemir feared the last two boats as they came. At the same speed they pasted her on either side. Eomer was on her left, sword and armor with him. Dressed like a King ready for burial. Legolas on her right, dressed like the prince he was and bow at his side. Calemir looked over her shoulder again. Seeing the boats head into open sea. Eomer and Legolas were almost out of her reach. "No!" She reached for them but could not force her body to move. Nor move her hands above the water. It was as if the water had weighed her down. She watched in horror as all the boats left her behind. Left her standing alone. "No!" She collapsed in the water. "Wake up!" She splashed her face with water and shook her head. "Wake up!" Calemir splashed her face again but it didn't work. Panicking she ducked under the water.

* * *

She woke in the Hall in Rohan where she had fallen asleep. Panting like she had been holding her breathe. She furrowed her brow as her vision started to clear. She watched as Pippin took the Palantir from Gandalf. Replacing it with a pot. "Pippin?" She sat up. "Pippin are you mad?!" Merry whispered. Not trying to wake any one. "I just want to look at it! Just one more time…" She got out of bed. Staring wary at Pippin. "Pippin." She warned but he ignored her. Pippin unwrapped the cloth and took out the Stone, sweat glistening on his face. Calemir stepped further back. Not trusting it. "Put it back!" Merry urged. With a satisfied smile on his face Pippin lowered his hands on the stone.

"Pippin…" Merry said worried. Calemir watched, scared as her friend struggled with the glowing Palantir, as Pippin started to cry out in agony. Calemir jumped forward. Wrenching the flaming stone from his hands. In doing so touching it her self. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. It was taken from her and someone caught her.

She blinked up at Eomer and closed them again in pain. "Gandalf!" He called to the wizard. "Look at me." She opened her eyes to the White Wizard. Feeling the pain only intensify with them open. "What did you see? Did you hear anything?" She shook her head, whimpering in pain as she did so. "Nothing. I heard and saw nothing." She whispered and closed her eyes. Rubbing her brow. "If Sauron did not contact her then why is she still in pain?" Eomer asked. "Aragorn has already recovered and he held it longer." Legolas said from beside Eomer. He looked down at her in concern. She flinched ever so often as flashes of pain came and went. "I do not know." Gandalf said.

Calemir pushed herself up. "Lady Calemir. Please you must lay down." Legolas tried to push her down but she grabbed his hand. "What I need is fresh air. Legolas please." He thought for a moment but nodded. Helping her stand. He wrapped an arm around her and Calemir leaned against his chest. Together they walked outside. As soon as the cool night air hit her, Calemir felt better. She sighed and stood up straight. Pushing herself away from Legolas. He grabbed hold of her hand and Calemir looked back.

"Yes Legolas?" She asked. "Are you alright fair lady?" She nodded and he brought her in for an embrace. Calemir gladly accepted it. Remembering her latest dream. She tucked her head under his chin and shut her eyes. Relaxing fully in his sturdy arms. "I've missed you." She whispered to him in their native tongue. "Myself as well my lady." She smiled and snuggled against him. He ran a hand through her hair. His fingers smoothing out any knots. She took a deep breath and smelt Legolas. Pure green leaves, like he had just stepped out of the forest.

They stood like that till morning, neither moving. Calemir watched from Legolas's arms as the sun rose. She sighed and closed her eyes against the sun. "We have to go back in." she whispered. "Yes." Legolas pulled back and while Calemir couldn't feel cold. She felt something akin to it as his arms left her. Calemir frowned and followed him back inside.

They walked in as Gandalf was conversing with Theoden about the night's events. Aragorn, Eomer and Gimli were also present. Calemir couldn't meet Eomer's gaze, her dream still vivid in her mind. Calemir left Legolas to be with Pippin, faintly listening to the words spoken among the men-folk. She sat down beside tired Pippin. Placing a hand around his shoulders. " How are you my friend?" She pushed the curly locks from his face.

"Fine, but I know I may had endangered Frodo with my foodlessness." He muttered. "No, Pippin. You cannot see it in such a way! Do not carry guild that no one has asked you to hold." She squeezed his shoulder and he nodded after a moment and she smiled. "Good." She turned back to the group talking. Arguing like men always did.

"Understand this: things are now set in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirth…" Gandalf turned to look at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

Calemir watched from the top of the steps outside the Golden Hall as Gandalf and Pippin rode off into the distance. Merry watched sadly from the watchtower with Aragorn. "He will be safe in the wizard's care." She had heard him come but still Calemir was startled when Eomer spoke. She turned to look at him, a flash of his sleeping self appeared, and she looked away nodding briskly. "Yes, it is what I hope." She said.

"Why will you not look at me?" He asked and Calemir glanced at him just to counter his point. Eomer sighed. "Little Elf that is not what I meant." He took hold of her shoulder turned her to stand in front of him. She stared at their feet. "Look at him." She bit her lip and sighed, pushing his warm hand off her shoulder. Still she didn't look up. "I need to get ready." She said and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: let me tell you how much i like writing dream sequences, they don't even really have to make sense and that is why they are awesome.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Mixed feelings at Meduseld

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. Only my oc.**

**A/N: OMG this story was in long need of an update! well here it is, through it could be consider a "filler" chapter, but hey, at least i updated :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Calemir sighed and glared at the open landscape of Rohan. When Pippin and the White Wizard left for Gondor, she thought the horse lords would follow. Apparently not so, for Theoden King needed a reason to leave his homeland. A rather annoying notion in Calemir's mind, but it wasn't her place to speak her thoughts to the King. Still Calemir was itching to move, to do something useful. Most of all she wanted to be away from the Prince of Mirkwood and the Chief Marshal of the Mark. She didn't want think of any feelings she had for either of them.

Calemir shook her hair; the motion setting her already wind-blown locks into more tangles. Calemir growled and the idea to hack off the golden hair drifted through her thoughts. Knowing untangling them would be a waste of time. She turned back to the open land of Rohan. In direction in which the White City of Gondor lay, from her spot on the rooftop of the Golden Hall of Meduseld she could see it shining in the distance. Calemir glanced down to where she knew Aragorn to be sitting. Waiting to the fires to light and signal Gondor's cry for help. Help that it sorely needed.

"There you are." Calemir looked over her shoulder to see Lady Eowyn climbing off a ladder to get to Calemir's hiding place. A rather good one since Calemir needed no aid in scaling up the walls of the building to the top. As all Elves were natural born climbers. Lady Eowyn fixed her dress and sat down beside Calemir. Calemir was glad she forwent the long garments and stayed in her travel attire. Ready to leave at a moment's notice. "While I enjoy the view, I can't help but wonder why you hide up here. You have barely spoken a word to anyone. Even Legolas, you kin." Eowyn said. "Or my brother."

Calemir winced and for moment wondered if she could make the jump down. "Tis not that…I do not…um." Calemir sighed and Eowyn waited patiently for her to continue. "I believe my fear is getting to me. I dreamt once of the deaths of all those close to me…leaving me alone." She whispered. "And you try to distance yourself so will not have to feel that pain?" Eowyn asked. "I distance myself so I do not get closer. Lady Eowyn, your brother…" She trailed off and bit her lip. "Yes?" Calemir could hear the excitement Eowyn was trying to hide. "I…uh…like him but still it is all wrong! He is mortal and I am Elf kind."

Calemir looked down to where Aragorn sat. She thought of his and Arwen's love. At least the Evenstar could choose a mortal life. "Then there is Legolas. One of my kin and someone who I have known and cared for, for too many years to count." She looked to the Lady. While younger than Calemir in years, she had more experience in this field of life. Eowyn drew an arm around Calemir and pulled the She-Elf close. Wondering if this was what it was like to have a younger sister.

"Calemir…I cannot tell you what to do. Who to choose, just know whoever you do choose, the other will only feel happiness for you." Calemir gave her a doubting look and the Lady smiled. "Truly. Do not dwell on it. Now is not the time to start relationships." Calemir wanted to point out that the woman was attempting to do the very same with Aragorn, but decided against it. It wasn't her palace anyways. "Thank you Lady Eowyn." She said and stood, helping the Lady to her feet and they both got of the rooftop

Calemir said goodbye to Lady Eowyn and made her way to the stables. Thinking a ride would make her less restless. "You are having emotional troubles?" She turned and saw the heir to Gondor standing there. Calemir quirked her lips in slight annoyance at him. "You hearing as almost as good as an Elf's Aragorn." The mention of his name brought back thoughts of Arwen and how he tried to break their betrothal and she had the sudden urge to punch the Man. Or at least yell at him. "Nothing I cannot handle myself." She smiled and turned to walk away, but Aragorn grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the main road. "Are you sure? Hiding like a coward on the rooftop." He bit out at her.

"I am not hiding Aragorn! What help would you be of me anyways" She growled back. "I happen to be in the same position. Caught between the love of an immortal and a mortal." He stated and Calemir looked at him dumbstruck for a moment. "You are in the same position as me? No, Aragorn you're not! You have a woman who loves you! An immortal that can shorten her life to be with you! And Lady Eowyn? You are someone new and brave and handsome. You are but a passing fancy to her. You should save her some pain and tell her you love Arwen." Calemir said harshly, glaring up at the man.

"I cannot choose Arwen…she belongs with her people." Aragorn said. "She belongs with you! The Man she loves, the Man she's willing to give up her immortal life for! Aragorn, don't you see how lucky you are. IF I would to choose Eomer, he would be dead and gone in a blink of the eye for me." She smiled sadly, blinking back tears. "If I chose Eomer, I wish I had the same gift as Arwen." Calemir sighed and looked down at their feet. "Aragorn, please do not waste Arwen's gift to you." She looked up at him again. His face was drawn into confusion and sadness. Aragorn turned and left without another word. Arwen would owe her a favor when this was all done with.

Calemir looked around, realizing they had caught the attention of a few passer byers and ran to the stables. Inside her horse, a gift from Eomer was waiting for her. She walked up to the horse and ran a hand down his neck. Relaxing for a moment in the company of the animal. Unlike Lady Eowyn and Aragorn, she had heard his approach, and dreaded it. "Little Elf." Her lips twitched at the name. She looked away from her mount to the Chief of the Mark. "Eomer." She greeted kindly.

Eomer walked over to her, Calemir felt his gaze burning into her skin, and stood on the other side of the horse. "You have mistaken the Golden Hall for a tree Little Elf." Despite it being common knowledge to everyone she had hid up there. Calemir still blushed when he mentioned it. She gave him a fake smile. "I still the trees of the forests is all, there are not many in the land of the horses." She said and cursed inwardly, thinking it may have come out as an insult. "Horses have no need to climb. Even if they did, it would be an odd sight." Eomer grinned and Calemir could help but grin back, laughing. "Yes it would." She agreed. "Calemir." Eomer's hand slipped over the horse's neck and rested on top of hers. It was warm and bigger than hers, trapping Calemir's entire hand. "Yes Eomer?" She tried to smile but it faltered.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" The pair both jumped at the sound of Aragorn's voice. They glanced at each other before following the shouting ranger into Meduseld. "Gondor called for aid!" Theoden remained silent. Eowyn came to stand beside Calemir and her brother. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" Eomer bowed and left Calemir's side. While everyone ran to get ready, Calemir pulled Eowyn. "Lady Eowyn I know I can hardly demand anything of you but if I must fight in this battle, and I plan to, then I ask you to fight beside me." Eowyn eye's lit up but then she frowned. "But how?"

* * *

**A/N: A little between of a deepening of Eowyn and Calemir friendship, Eowyn was so amazing in LoTR I loved her and some Eomer and Aragon but no Legolas! :( oh well. he'll show up somewhere**

**The final battle is coming closer and closer! and i have no idea how I'm going to write it! **

**Please Review!**


	11. On the way to War

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. But I have a acceptable, maybe, excuse. I've gotten hooked on the series Supernatural and have literally spent my days being anti-social and watching it non-stop! I so want to write some Supernatural stories...which is exactly what I don't need haha!**

* * *

"So, how exactly, do you plan to get me into battle?" Lady Eowyn asked from her horse as the army of Rohan left Edoras. Calemir glanced around her, spying Eomer near the front line, leading the men. Her bright whipped about her ungracefully, the Lorien armor shining in the daylight. Elf or not, she was the only woman in armor and it gained her a lot of looks. "Once the heat of the battle is upon them your family will hardly think of you. No offence, but it is that time when you can slip among the men." Calemir whispered, glancing toward Legolas and Aragorn. Either showed any notion that they had overheard her but since Aragorn revealed to her his sharper senses. Calemir wasn't taking any chance.

"And how would I slip among the men?" Calemir wanted to roll her eyes but thought it rude. "Well, a man doesn't go into battle without armor, now does he?" Lady Eowyn grinned at the realization and Calemir joined her. "When everyone is settled at the encampment, we search the tents for any loose gear. Do not take more than one piece from the same place. It will alert people." Eowyn nodded seriously. "Understood. May I ask how did you come up with such an idea?" She asked, Calemir smiled sheepishly. "I did the same thing when I left Mirkwood for the first time. It would have worked if Legolas hadn't found me out." She laughed awkwardly. "He dragged me back to Mirkwood kicking and screaming on his shoulder."

Eowyn laughed. "How old were you?" She asked. Calemir shrugged despite the fact her face turning red. "Only 500." Eowyn laughing mood was gone. "500? That is fairly old." Calemir shook her head with a laugh, remembering Eowyn was of the race of Men. "To the race of Elves I was considered a child. I caused quiet the mess in my absence. We elves rarely reproduce so elf children are very precious and protected." Calemir looked over to Legolas and the Elf turned on his horse to look back. The two Elf kinds shared a smile. "Lady Eowyn, if you wouldn't mind…" Eowyn laughed and waved her off. "Oh don't let me keep you."

Calemir ignored her teasing tone and galloped forward to ride beside the Elf Prince. The Dwarf, Gimli, had decided to walk for a distance. Leaving the Elves to talk privately. At least to those who didn't speak Elvish. "Lady Calemir, I wondered when you would at last grace me with your presence." Calemir scowled at him. "Oh, please I am hardly surprised you even noticed I wasn't there." She led her horse closer and nudged her shoulder against his in a playful way. "I did but you seemed troubled, I wished not to bother you."

Calemir blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry. I just feel as though.." She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. "I am a burden to you. A distraction you don't need right now." She mumbled. Legolas placed a hand on her arm and Calemir looked up. "You are neither a burden nor a distraction. You are a welcomed change. A piece of home away from home." He told her with a gentle and charming smile. Calemir eyes widened in surprise. Hope and confusion filled her mind. She nodded absentmindedly. "Thank you for your kind words." She stopped her horse as Legolas continued forward. The Elf looked back in confusion. Calemir didn't his gaze and returned to trotting beside Lady Eowyn.

* * *

Later that night, Calemir was sharpening her blade at the encampment of the Rohan army. The last night before the battle that would decide the fate of Gondor. Her nerves eating up her insides, part of her wanted to never face the horrors of battle again. That fateful night at Helm's Deep was etched in the forefront of her mind. Every clash of metal made her tighten her grip on the sword. The dark and shadows made her nervous. Now more than ever she wanted to return to the spider infested woods of Mirkwood.

Yet she would not, not after coming this far. The fear of her absence helping in the downfall of the Free People of Middle Earth was enough to stay her feet. The gnawing fear in the back of her mind that someone she cared for would die in the battle would not be quieted. It scared her. Many times in her long life she had faced what she thought was fear. But this, this new emotion of possible death was what terrified her. This new,_ real_, fear made Calemir wish she had more skill with weapons. It made her wish she had never left Mirkwood. Never travel to Rivendell and learned of the One Ring. It made her wish she hadn't met all these people and grew attached.

Eowyn broke her from Calemir her thoughts as she came stomping over. She was still able to look ladylike and fair as she did the action. The woman huffed and sat down beside Calemir. Pushing long, pale, hair over her shoulder. "Did something happen?" She asked, putting away the Elvish blade. Eowyn shook her head and pursed her lips. "No. I do not want to dwell on it." She turned to the Elf. "So, are we going to put this plan into action?" She asked and Calemir smiled at the excitement in her voice. "Yes."

The two had split up, each intending to find a certain piece for Eowyn disguise. Calemir felt a thrill run through as she snuck through the campsite. No one saw or heard her as Calemir stepped silently through the tents. Hiding to the shadows and disappearing before anyone could confirm her presence. It was a good task to distract her. Something to calm her nerves and focused her mind. This skill of being as light and quiet as wind was something familiar to her.

She was just about to return to Eowyn when she froze in the shadow of a tent. A Figure of someone she knew in her gaze. Calemir sent down the clothes and made her way closer to Lord Elrond. Even as silent as she was, he still knew she was there. They locked eyes and he offered her a gentled, if not strained, smile. She slowly made her way closer till she standing beside him. They walked together for a moment before she spoke. "You came to see Aragorn?" She asked and looked up at him. The mere sound of the ranger's name was enough for the older Elf to frown. "Yes." He sighed. "The Sword Of Elendil has been remade and given a new name." HE said and Calemir nodded. She knew exactly of what he spoke of.

"So, Aragorn will finally become what he has always destined to become, and Arwen will be by his side." She said. Noticing the sigh that escaped Elrond. She raised a brow. "Has she done it? Has she finally chosen?" The question had been biting at Calemir since she first the Everstar's love for the ranger. "Yes. She chose a mortal life." He stated. There was a quiet moment. Sadness and shock filled Calemir. She reminded herself through, it was Arwen's choice to make. "Good, she will have a happy life with him" She said. Elrond stopped and turned to her. "And when he dies? She will still live on to die a painful and slow death. There will be no one to comfort her, no one to help with the pain." He said bitterly and Calemir smiled sadly. Knowing he only worried like any concerned father would. "I will comfort and help her with the pain as long as I remain here. I am her friend and it would be wrong to see her suffer alone." Calemir swore she saw a bit of pride shine in the Lord's eyes.

"But who will comfort you? When the age takes what you hold dear?" He asked and Calemir opened her mouth to further question but Elrond swept up onto his horse. Taking off into the night. Leaving Calemir confused.

* * *

When she returned to the tent the two women were sharing for the night. Calemir helped the Eowyn in the armor and adjusted it to fit her but not show her womanly figure. She practiced moving in the male clothes. Getting comfortable under the heavy weight. They spared for a while. The clash of their slash mixing the ones all around them and didn't sound out of place. Eowyn was clearly a better sword's woman but Calemir had speed and the otherworldly balance and lightness. Combined they were evenly matched. Each making up for what the other lacked.

When fires started to go out and stillness went around the camp the women settled down. "Do you know Aragorn left?" Eowyn asked in a hurt voice. Calemir had heard, the news had spread quickly. Legolas and Gimli had left with him. Calemir didn't fell as hurt as Eowyn had. She knew Aragorn wouldn't abandon them. She had to remain hopefully. "Do not be hurt. He will return. He is Hope after all." Calemir referenced his Elvish name. Through Eowyn didn't seem to get the reference. "Sleep Eowyn, you will need it." She said with a sigh.

Calemir watched the woman sleep throughout the night. Her mind went into a tranquil daze, making time fly past her. When the horn sounded the next morning. Calemir jumped in fright. Looking out to the door flap of the tent with a sudden dread.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, what did Elrond mean by that ;) Haha I'm still haven't confirmed a pairing for Calemir. Haha but I noticed that I write one in one chapter and then leave the other out. Weird, but no Eomer in this chapter. Oh wells, he'll show up somewhere...**

**Please Review!**


	12. In the Heat of Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Ring or any of its characters, but if I did...**

**A/N: Wow, I gonna guess this is super late. I was looking forward to this chapter and also dreading it. Due to the fighting. I hate writing them and I think I ever do them justice. I had no idea how to even fit Calemir into this chapter, but i did or unless I wouldn't have posted this! Enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

Calemir fitted her armor and made sure Eowyn fit as a man before mounting her horse. Once on, she scouted the area for Eomer while Eowyn found her horse. "Looking for me? Little Elf." The name brought a smile to her lips as Eomer rode up beside her. Dressed in full armor. He looked handsome in it. Calemir blushed a bit at the thought. She was happy for the helm and hood that hid most of her face. "I wished to say good-bye to you. You will be leading the charge with your uncle. I will mostly be in the back." She forced a grin on her face. But it fell and she looked down. When had her hands started shaking?

Eomer grabbed her hands and Calemir looked up at his concerned filled face. "I would have you stay here with Eowyn, if I had any say in it." Calemir thought to Eowyn manly disguise. "I would find a way into battle. I want to do it." She chuckled nervously. "That doesn't mean I'm cannot be nervous." She said. "But why? Why do you want this?" The Rider asked. "Middle Earth is my home. I will protect it and the people I love till I can no longer." Eomer opened his mouth to reply but Theoden rode by. Eomer gave her a look before riding off. Eowyn as Dernhelm rode up beside her. She had snatched up Merry onto her horse. "You two ready?" She asked the Hobbit and woman. They both nodded.

"Form up! Move out!" Eomer voice rang through the field as the Riders moved to follow his command. "Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Theoden shouted. Calemir, Eowyn and Merry were quick to follow.

* * *

At the break of dawn arrived the Riders of Rohan. They stopped and stared at the enemy forces in front of the White City. Theoden surveyed the field below. Eowyn and Merry stared in awe and fear at the Orc army. Eowyn placed her arm around Merry. "Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends" She whispered. "Stay close you two. We will protect each other" Calemir told them. Her voice calm despite her early nerves, the army before her did little to scare her. Mordor in the distance, however, chilled her to the bone. Her thoughts surrounded Sauron and his Ring. She couldn't help but wonder where Frodo and Sam were and that Gollum creature.

Calemir drew out of her thoughts as Theoden rode past her. "Ride for ruin…and the worlds ending!" Theoden stopped his horse and faced Sauron's army. "Death!" The King shouted. "Death!" Repeated his army. She could hear Eowyn take in a deep breath. Her own chest tightened in fear. "Death!" Shouted the King again and Calemir wished he wouldn't. All pointed their swords as the scream ran out. "Death!" She shouted along side Eowyn and Merry. "Forth, Eorlingas!"

The Rohirrim blew their horns, and began to ride. Theoden charged out in front with his army close be behind. Calemir quickly drew her bow. She had made sure to gather extra quivers of arrows for this fight. She had three strapped to her back. She began to fire. Her aim and sight able to take down Orcs over a dozen yards away. Calemir trusted her horse to ride straight as she shot. Arrows from the Orc side were fired but the Rohirrim rode on. The Orc forces started to retreat, unsure as the Rohirrim approached. "Draw your swords!" Calemir urged Eowyn and Merry as they drew close. She fired two rapid arrows, killing her targets before drawing her own blade.

Finally the two forces clashed. Spears were thrown, swords slashed, as the horses trampled over the Orcs. Calemir had lost Merry and Eowyn. Now fighting along other Riders who had been pulled from their horses. She didn't know where her horse had gone and it saddened her. She remembered it was a gift from Eomer.

Calemir shot another Orc dead, the Riders standing guard around as she shot the enemy with rapid fire. The Orcs were becoming less and less around her. Knowing an Elf was in the battle had scared the weaker ones and Calemir had put more distance in her aim. "Merry!" Her keen ears picked up Eowyn frantic shout. She spotted the woman by an Oliphaunt. Her horse had stumbled and they had fallen off.

Taking two arrows out, Calemir aimed for the Oliphanut. She shot and the two arrows embedded into its eye. The animal roared in pain and started swing back and forth. Casting its riders overboard. "I must depart Rider. Farewell.! The Rider broke the line around her and Calemir darted forward. Feeling exposed without the Riders around her. She carefully ran towards Eowyn while trying not to step on the fallen Riders.

She stopped dead in her tracks as the Witchking of Angmar and its Fell Beast stood before Eowyn and Theoden. Eowyn standing in defense in front of her uncle. Calemir took a deep breath and pulled out two arrows. Aiming for the beast. She shot its head and continued on her path slowly. Shooting the beast as she walked. It screamed in pain and lowered slightly. Eowyn swiftly removed the head from the Fell Beast.

She stood behind as the Witchking dismounted the dead beast. Her and Eowyn made eye contact before they returned their attention to the Witchking. He showed his mace to Eowyn. Calemir gulped in fear at the sheer size of it. He swung it but suddenly turned. Calemir, taken by surprised was hit full force. She landed against the dead fell beast. Her bow shattered, her body hurt so much she was numb to the pain. Calemir looked down at the once shining silver armor now poked with holes. A bit of blood dripped down onto it and Calemir realized it had come from her mouth. It hurt to breath more than anything. Still Calemir forced herself to stand. Drawing her blade with her left hand, her right arm hung uselessly by her side.

She watched just as the Witchking strike and shattered Eowyn's shield and broke her arm. She stumbled back against the dead horse of Theoden, holding her arm in pain. Enraged the Witchking moved in for the kill. Entwining his iron fingers around Eowyn's neck, lifting her from the ground. "You Fool! No man can kill me. Die now." Merry rose up from behind and stabbed his sword into the knee of the Witchking. Merry screamed out in agony, clutching arm, and fell to the ground. While his sword burst into flames and dissolved. Calemir, with no bow to use, threw her sword. Embedding it in the Witchking's shoulder but she too fell to the ground.

Startled the Witchking screamed, and dropped Eowyn. Eowyn stood before the Witchking, removing her helm, shaking out her long blonde hair, and brandishing her sword. "I am no man!"

Eowyn strike, stabbing the Witchking through his helm. The woman dropped her sword. Merry and Calemir watched in awe. The Lord of The Nine began to writhe, as if he was being crumpled from the inside, his armor fell empty to the ground. Eowyn fell to her knees, panting tiredly.

Merry looked her while holding his arm. He took a double take and his eyes widened. "You're hurt!" He shouted in alarm as blood started to seep from the holes in her armor. "Yes, well." Calemir gestured with her head to the mace. "That thing really packed a punch." They both looked up at Eowyn started to weep. Her head laying upon her uncle's body. "He died." Merry mumbled to her.

* * *

Minas Tirith and the Pelennor Fields were silent. The battle had ended. Calemir walked among the dead and dying in a daze. Any pain she had felt was long gone. Behind her, she could her Eomer scream and she looked back as the Man gathered his seemingly dead sister in his arms. His face full of pain and fear as he cried out for everyone to hear. Had she been in the right state of mind. She would have gone to him and comforted him. Perhaps listen for the woman's heartbeat and assure him his sister was alive.

But she was not in the right state of mind. She walked around and everything she looked at didn't seem real. "Calemir!" She looked as her name was shouted. Aragorn seemed frozen. His face filled with pure terror. Calemir wondered why. His shouted had alerted his two friends and Calemir smiled at the sight of Legolas. Through his expression was full of fear too. The Man and Elf came rushing towards. Calemir didn't understand why they were in a hurry.

Aragorn reached her first and Calemir was thankful because suddenly her legs gave out from under her and he caught her. "Hello Aragorn." She managed to mumbled before she fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Why?! Why do I like to hurt my characters? I don't know, but I do it in every story I write. Probably because I'm realistic, i wouldn't last two seconds on a battle field. Anyway Calemir isn't dead...or is she? Haha now that would be a plot twist. *starts to think about the next chapter* Any way I really want to finish this story up because I have another LoTR story in the works. It involves Calemir and a certain Rider. ;) That still doesn't mean I've chosen who she's going to pick yet. haha sorry! **

**Please Review**


	13. Waking up in Gondor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I had no idea how to write this chapter. Literally I drew a blank the whole time. Plus as much as I love Aragorn and the others talking about war and doom and such. I didm't want that for this chapter. SO, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

When she woke, it wasn't to someone's voice or presence. Nothing nearly that sweet or tender, it was pain. Red-hot burning pain that pulsed through her arm. Her muscles screamed in protest at movement and yet she hadn't even moved. Her chest burned from the effort of drawing air into her lungs, but nothing else ailed her for which Calemir had to be thankful for. She finally opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry before finally settling. Voices chattered around her and upon looking around her. Calemir saw healers rushing around. Dozens of men were laid on the floor with different degrees of wounds.

She sat up, using only one arm to support herself. Her other arm was tightly bound and hung in a sling. Aragorn's handy work she knew from the Elvish style. Swinging over the edge of the bed Calemir stood and not a moment later the bed was taken up by a wounded man. Not that she minded. He needed it if the odd angle of his leg was to go by anything. She looked around her for her things but only found her purple cloak. She draped it over the white gown they had put her in and left the House of Healing in the city of Gondor.

She wandered. The halls were all but deserted. Cries of pain and sorrow could be heard drafting behind closed doors. Each sound made her flinch and walk faster. She had to find the throne hall. Where, no doubt, Aragorn was at least. Legolas would not be far away either. Calemir's thoughts drifted to Eowyn. The woman appeared dead last she remember and Eomer was clearly alive. Her eyes slid to the floor as she thought of the Rider. The look of pain on his face had been heart breaking.

Calemir gasped when she hit a solid presence. She looked up startled only to see the Rider himself. Eomer looked startled to see her as well. "Little Elf." The name made her heart swell and Calemir bit her lip. Schooling her features to a more neutral expression. "Eomer." She greeted. "You awake. That…that is great." He breathed a sigh of relief and his body relaxed. "Yes. Oh! You're sister, is she well? Last I…" She shook her head, not wanting to think of the dead woman. "She is mending in the House of Healing. Thanks to Aragorn." Calemir nodded, her own tense body relaxing.

"That is good." She mumbled. Eomer stepped out of her way and they walked beside one another. Calemir almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his warm hand on her back. "How did my sister end up on the battle field I wonder?" He asked her and Calemir shrugged innocently. "I do not know…she fought as well as any man that is for sure. She is a shield maiden through and through." Eomer hummed and nodded. She looked up at him. "You are distracted?" It was clear on his face. "No." He assured her. Calemir didn't believe him.

"Well then, perhaps you could tell me what happened after I fell. I know I broke my arm." She held up her broken arm. "Yes, the bones in your arms snapped but Aragorn set them for you personally. You looked worst then you actually were. Gave everyone a scare. Your armor took the brute of the damage. It was punched full of holes by the Witchking's mace. The spikes only cut the first layer of skin. No lasting damage, just a lot of bruises." Calemir nodded, feeling the bandages that hid the bruises. "And yourself?" She asked him. "Some cuts and bruises. Nothing I cannot handle."

They came to a fork in the halls. "I suppose you wish to see Legolas. He is in the throne hall with Aragorn." Eomer pointed to the left. He looked almost downcast. Calemir shook her head. "No, if he is with Aragorn. I don't wish to bother them." Calemir gestured to the right hall with her head. "Walk with me?" She asked, a blush starting to work its way on her face. Eomer nodded and they walked down hall silently together. Eomer's hand present on her back again. Calemir didn't jump that time.

They came out into a garden and despite its dying state. Calemir was happy to see it. She was happy to be among trees and plants. She sighed and closed her eyes as a breeze swept through. When she opened them, Calemir found Eomer looking at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him and he turned away. "Eomer." She said and the Rider looked back at her curiously. She gazed at him for a moment. "You're distracted again. I can see it in your eyes." She whispered.

"I am not." He offered her a half smile. "I do not believe you." Calemir bit back. Now starting to become angry. "Tell me what is on your mind." She demanded softly. Eomer sighed and looked away. "Eomer." She touched his shoulder. Worry grew in her. When he spoke it was in Rohirrim. "Pardon me?" She asked in confusion. "What is on my mind…is you."

Eomer suddenly turned at Calemir and his lips were on hers. His dark beard brushed against her skin and tickled her chin. He pulled back as quickly as he came. Calemir was left in a daze, as he looked on worried. Realizing her silence wasn't helping Eomer any. Calemir blinked and cleared her throat. She refused to meet his eyes. She could just feel the blood rushing to her face. "That was…unexpected." She said finally, "Calemir. We must speak."

* * *

Calemir watched from the House of Healing with Eowyn beside her. Watching as Aragorn and his friends and followers made their way to Mordor. Eomer and his army were among them. Calemir shuddered and clutched the cloak closer. The mere word Mordor was enough to chill her to the bone. "So…" Eowyn started and Calemir could almost hear the excitement building in her. "You talked with my brother?" The woman asked innocently. Calemir scoffed. "Yes." She said curtly. "And?" Eowyn pushed. "We talked, the future is uncertain and I don't if he will even return." She said.

"But if he does?" Eowyn asked with a certain happy tone in her voice. "We did not get that far." Calemir said. She looked to Eowyn and something behind the woman caught Calemir's eye. "Eowyn, I believe you have an admirer." She said and Eowyn turned to the Man of Gondor. When their eyes caught. Calemir took the chance to slip away.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Also the man of Gondor is Faramir. In case anyone forget. Ugh, I just realized I write Legolas and Calemir...which is what i had planned to do. Darn Eomer, always so distracting. **

**Please Review!**


	14. The Final Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't know Lord of the Ring or any of its characters! **

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this story's almost over! T-T I will cry when it is! Mostly because it will be the first that I've actually finished. and then I'll probably write a squeal or something. Any who! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Calemir struggled to tighten the strap on the saddle of the horse she had _'borrowed'_. With one arm bound it was hard. "Are you really going to do this?" Eowyn asked behind her. The same question she had asked over a dozen times. Calemir sighed and turned back to Eowyn. "Yes, Eowyn I am. I cannot just sit here while they go and fight. I need to do this." She said and pain stroked her arm as if to remind Calemir how useless she was. "You can't use your arm. You'd be useless in battle." Eowyn voiced Calemir's thoughts. "With the right sword I can still fight. Eowyn you just don't understand." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I do understand. Standing on the sidelines as my loved ones went to war." Calemir thought perhaps Aragorn had once fit into the line of thought, until Faramir. "No, Eowyn that is not why. If Mordor falls, I have to be there when it's over. To know it's finally over." Calemir said. Eowyn pulled Calemir away from the horse and to a bench. "You are affected by this war more personally?" Calemir nodded numbly. "Tell me." Eowyn urged. So Calemir told her friend. From when she first heard Sauron's voice and the Elf-maiden he had loved to the disturbing dreams she had had.

"But Calemir these things. The dreams, the voice, it all stopped when you left the Ring's presence." Eowyn said and Calemir looked at her in confusion. "I don't follow." She admitted. "I am saying, that perhaps Sauron did see you as a replacement for this other Elf. Or maybe he saw a mind he could easily bend. Think about it, if Sauron really wanted you. Wouldn't he send someone after you." Eowyn said and Calemir stood and paced the stable floor. "I think he was using Ithililethiel as a connection to get to you. Perhaps you two are blood." Eowyn suggested and Calemir nodded. Though she was unsure of her kin's history going so far back. "That…that does make sense." She sighed, feeling some weight leave her shoulders. Like she wasn't someone chosen for some horrible faint. Just a pawn being used in the game of chess. "Still, I want to fight beside our friends." Eowyn nodded in understand.

Eowyn and her new admirer helped Calemir find some armor and a one-handed sword. The green cloak of the Rangers of Ithilien was thrown over her shoulders. "They would have stopped for the night with such a large following. If you ride now and don't stop, you should catch them." Faramir told her and helped her onto the horse. "Thank you." She looked between the two people. "Take care of each other. Hopefully I will see you after this is all over." Eowyn nodded and finally let go of the horse and Calemir took off. Leaving them behind.

* * *

She didn't stop, not once. Calemir was sure her horse hated her by now. But when the camp came into view. She was rejoiced and she was glad she wasn't the only last minute arrival. Calemir dismounted and shuffled through the mass of bodies. She hid her arm under her cloak and held it close to her chest. Yet every bump made her bit her lip and hold back a groan. It was healing quickly but not quickly enough. Finally when she thought she would see none of her friends. A certain blonde Elf came into view. Legolas was by his self, standing watch over the land. Still as stone. Surprising as Calemir had thought he would be with Gimli.

"Legolas." She spoke and he turned calmly. "I sensed you were coming. I was just wondering when you would find me." He spoke softly and gave her a beautiful smile. That made Calemir's heart speed up in tempo. He held out an arm for her. Calemir ran to him and he held her gently to his firm chest. "Hello friend." He said quietly and Calemir smiled into his tunic and clutched him tighter. "Hello." She mumbled back.

After some silence between them, Calemir finally spoke up. "Legolas, I must ask. What do you intend to do when the war is over? If we win." She asked because she had to know what Legolas felt for her. Sometimes it felt as if he loved her like a man loves a woman. Other times she was reminded they were just old and close friends, or a older brother and younger sister. She needed to know if he expected a future with her or Calemir was free to go with Eomer. "I do not know. I promised Gimli I would see the Glittering Caves with him with and we will both travel Fangorn Forest." Legolas said with a fond smile on his face.

"I image you will return to Mirkwood." He gave a quiet chuckle. "Or travel west with your kin?" Legolas' response hurt her. Perhaps the idea never seeing her again had created false feeling in him and now it was clear. Perhaps she had imaged everything. Legolas had no intention of being with her. Calemir bit her lip and breathed deeply. "I might settle down and one day travel west." She nodded once, agreeing with herself on that plan. "Pardon me." She excused herself from his presence.

When she saw Firefoot, Calemir felt the urge to rush forward but she stopped herself. She had no clue how the Rider would react to her being present for the final battle. He might be angry and demand she leave. He might be worried for her and distracted in battle. As those thoughts crept into her mind. Calemir suddenly felt like a fool for coming. Her skill in bow was thing she was good for. Now she had to rely on a sword to protect. She crept forward slowly and silently. Finding the Rider sitting down beside his horse. Sharping his blade. His long blonde hair was free and blew in the breeze. She crept up behind him. Firefoot noticed her but gave notice to his rider of her presence. After a moment Eomer finally tensed and slowly turned.

To say he was surprised to see her was hardly the right word. His blade dropped from his hand. His mouth worked like he wanted to speak but was too stunned. Calemir couldn't help but smirk a bit. When he could finally get over his shock he spoke. "Little Elf…Calemir. What are you doing here?" Calemir stepped over the log and sat behind him. She was careful to hide her wounded arm. "You cannot shake me that easily. I have been here since the beginning. I intend to see it through." She told him. Eomer nodded and picked his sword back up, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "Of course. That is a noble thing to do." He stated, clearing his throat and returning to his blade.

"Eomer, if we win. What do you plan to do?" She asked after a lapse of silence. "Well, my uncle is dead so I must take the throne of Rohan, and take a wife." He mumbled the last part quietly but her keen hearing picked it up. "What…what do you plan to do after?" He asked and Calemir could hear the nervousness in his voice. The pounding of his heartbeat grew faster. "Travel west…" She could have sworn his heart had stopped beating. "After all my loved ones have pasted." She shrugged carelessly and bit back a smirk as his heart picked up again. "I don't know, maybe I'll find a king somewhere and marry him." She turned to him with a teasing grin. "Know anyone?"

* * *

**A/N: What? You thought she wasn't going to be in the final battle? That would have been boring! SO, _yes_, she chose Eomer. Let me tell you how flipped around this story got! It was SO influenced by reviews, i had intended for her to end up with Legolas. (But that sorta goes against his character and I didn't want to come between his bromance with Gimli) And I just love Eomer!**

**Please Review!**


	15. The Battle to end all battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters!**

**A/N: Oh Lord, this is the final battle chapter! My god this story is like practically over! Well, i still have Calemir's issues to resolves so there's at least another chapter or two right there.! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was having a hard time writing it.**

* * *

The next morning the camp was buzzing with life like a beehive. Calemir stood between Firefoot and her borrowed horse. Watching amused as Eomer struggled to strap on his armor quickly. A giggle slipped between her lips and Eomer looked up. "Do not laugh," He warned irritability. She stifled her laughter and gestured him forward. She tightened the straps on the leather armor for him. "How were you so quick to be ready?" He asked and she shrugged. "I sleep because I can. But I don't need to. I stood watch last night in full armor." She said. Eomer looked back at her, concern written on his face. "Will you be able to fight? You can still turn back. No one think less of you." She smiled; he had tried to get her to turn back all night. "I'm fine, truly. My arm is almost healed fully too." She held up her bandaged hand and wiggled her fingers as prove.

Eomer nodded but she could tell he was still worried. She placed a hand on his face, his beard rubbing against her hand. "I am fine. Worry about yourself please." There was a moment of silence between till Eomer finally sighed and slummed in defeat. "Very well." He said and turned to her horse. Helping Calemir up even through she didn't need it. His hands rested on hers. "If things go south, Promise me you'll return to Gondor." He said. Calemir shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." She said stubbornly. "Don't think of it like that. Someone has to warn the city." She relented at that and nodded in a silent yes. Eomer let go and mounted his own horse. The camp was ready to move forward.

* * *

Aragorn's army arrived at the Black Gates. The dark metal was close shut and there was no one to meet them. The silence added to Calemir's nerves. Already she was almost trembling with fear. Now with no one to fight, she felt uneasy sitting in the open. "We cannot linger here long." She told Eomer beside her. He agreed and relied the message to Aragorn. Calemir watched along with the rest of the army as all their leaders with dread. Was it really wise to send all of them that close to the enemy? "Let the lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" She heard Aragorn shout. They waited in anticipation. Suddenly there was a loud creak, and the Black Gates slowly opened. Sauron's Eye turned swiftly and bathed the Army of the West in its light.

It made Calemir nauseous and even more afraid. Her horse shuffled under her in reaction to Calemir's feelings. Taking a deep breath, Calemir forced herself to be calm, or at least appear it. As the Black Gates opened more, Calemir got a better look at the hordes of Orcs as far as the eye could see facing the army. She watched tense and nervously as the company retreated. Only relaxing for a moment when Eomer returned to her side. Through the look he gave her was less then comforting. The all dismounted. Horses would only get in the way. The Orcs began to chant and Eomer drew her behind him.

The Army of the West wavered in fear. Aragorn rode up to them, Anduril in hand. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" he shouted and the Army of the West and watched Aragorn. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day, we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the West!" The army drew their swords. Aragorn raised Anduril high above his head, and turned to face the slowly approaching Orcs. Aragorn wheeled his horse about and faced the Mordor hordes.

The Mordor hordes surrounded the Army of the West as the Eye casted a malevolent light over them. Calemir clutched her sword tightly and almost wished she wasn't there. A seemingly unending army of Orcs continued to march out. The Army of the West was hopelessly outnumbered by Sauron's Army Calemir clutched Eomer's hand in hers. Knowing that when the fighting started. They would mostly be separated. Eomer squeezed her hand as if to reassure her.

Aragorn turned and looked back at his friends. His eyes noticed Calemir for the first time. With tears in his eyes Aragorn raised Anduril. Calemir knew it was over then. This battle was hopeless. They would die here or watch Middle Earth fall as prisoners. Calemir let go of Eomer's and grabbed a small dagger with her wounded hand. "For Frodo." Aragorn charged. Merry and Pippin charged after him with a cry, the Army of the West followed the charge of the King.

Calemir was right as the battle raged on. She had lost Eomer in the charge. Perhaps it was for the better. Being out of sight of another. Calemir was shoved back and forth by Men and Orc alike. Through she shoved the Men right back. She cut down any Orc that she came across. Maybe she was getting better at killing them or they were weak. Either way, she had gotten any injuries as of yet, and she was thankful. An Orc snarled at her and Calemir stabbed it deep and slit its throat. Grimacing at the smell. She turned and ducked as another swung its blade at her. Aiming low she slashed at its stomach and when it bent over, she stabbed it in the head.

Overhead she heard the Nazgul arrive and terror froze. Then she remembered Eowyn had killed one and refused to be afraid. She swung her sword at another Orc and ducked and spun to attack another behind her. She had the element of speed and light feet on her side. Taking down Orcs became easier once she focused. She had to keep moving. If she did that, Calemir didn't have time to get scared. She kicked an Orc in the shin and it toppled over and she separated head from body. Quickly she turned and caught another blade with hers a sudden screech of pain from the sky Calemir and many others looked to the sky. "The Eagles." She mumbled. The Eagle drove the Nazgul back and Calemir's eyes returned to the battlefield.

Suddenly the Eye of Sauron burst into flame. The armies stand still. Calemir was well aware of the Orcs standing mere inches from her. Her attention, like theirs, had been drawn away. A Cloud appeared above the Black Tower; Sauron's Eye changed color began to dart around. The Tower collapses slowly, all the while Sauron's Eye flared brilliantly. Calemir felt a flare of pain and then numbness. As the tower hit the plain, a giant explosion shattered the tower to dust, and a cloud of debris flew out.

The explosion engulfed Sauron's army. Calemir looked around her in shock. The plain fell away into a great chasm. All around her the Army of the west rejoiced as the pressure wave traveled on. She sheathed her weapons and looked about her for Eomer. She ran away with the others as the hordes of Sauron's Army began to topple into the chasm, but left the Men of the West unharmed. Suddenly Calemir spotted the Rider. "Eomer!" She shouted. She ran and wrapped her arms around him. Eomer did the same, his arms iron strong around her. She pulled back with a smile and he smiled as well. Eomer kissed her and Calemir relaxed against him. Suddenly the top of Mount Doom exploded in a volcanic eruption. Calemir pulled back in surprised and started in awe as the Nazgul withered and fell into the erupting mountain.

* * *

**A/N: That it's! The last fight scene I'm writing for this story unless I think of some plot twist. And as i said earlier, Calemir's problems are still (sorta) there. Basically nothing was resolved in the last chapter. ;)**

**Please Review!**


	16. Gossip in Gondor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So the war is over! That's great but also sad because I'm one more chapter closer to the end! Also, I will try to keep posting updates as quickly as i've done lately but I will be busy for a while so I am not get around to updating. So don't think I forgotten this story, again, I'm simply too busy to write. And this isn't another way to avoid the end. *looks away innocently***

* * *

"Did you hear? The two Halflings were discovered in Mordor." Eomer asked Calemir as they sat in the garden of Gondor. It was just the day after the final battle. It was the calm before the storm. People were arriving from all over. Aragorn was to be crowned king sometime soon. Calemir would return with Eomer to Rohan. Where he would be crowned King and then there was marriage they had to arrange. Calemir sighed and leaned against the Rider. "Yes, Frodo and Sam." Eomer wrapped an arm around her and Calemir closed her eyes contently. All of it didn't seem real.

"And you haven't gone to see them? I thought you would want to." Eomer asked her. Calemir didn't response for a moment, sitting content in his arms "I do. I thought I should let them have a moment with their friends." Eomer pulled back and Calemir opened her eyes. "Are you not their friend?" He asked. "Well, I guess, but I'm hardly as important as they are. I can wait my turn." She waved it off. "I hardly think what you did for them as unimportant to them. Merry and Pippin seemed happy enough to see you and you did nothing for them."

True, the blonde Hobbits had rejoiced in finding her after the battle. The two troublemakers joked upon seeing her so attached to Eomer. It made for one ridiculous conversion. Telling them she was with Eomer now. There was a lot of joking on their part, enough to make Calemir blush and walk away. Leaving Eomer and the Hobbits to laugh behind her.

Calemir tilted her head to the side with a teasing smile. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She joked. Eomer did not seem impressed with her. "No, but I do think you should see your friends." Calemir stood up and held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I will go see them now. Happy?" Eomer stood with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. "Yes. Very." He leaned down and kissed her. Calemir sighed and held him there. She pulled back after a moment. "Now. Go." He shooed her and Calemir left laughing.

* * *

"Did you hear Calemir is in the city?" Sam asked. Frodo and himself sat in Frodo's room in the house of healing. Frodo was still too tired to go anywhere and Sam was content to stay with him. Frodo looked up from his food. "No. Have you seen her yet?" Sam shook his head. "Not up close. I saw from a distance. She was standing real close like with a Rider of Rohan." He whispered. Looking over his shoulder cautiously. "Merry and Pippin say his name is Eomer and he's to be the new King of Rohan. They say the two are going to marry." He said Frodo looked surprise. "That is… shocking." Frodo shook his head. "But this is Merry and Pippin we're talking about. When do they ever tell the straight truth?" He asked Sam.

Calemir knocked on the door, standing in the archway into the room. "Hello." She greeted with a smile. Frodo hardly remembered her presence at the Council. Perhaps it was because he had seen her so worn before. But Calemir looked beautiful standing before him, and different. Her unique hair shone in golden waves down her back. She wore a brilliant green and gold dress. Rohan colors, his mind told him. Her skin glowed in the light. Frodo had figured out all Elves did this, after a moment of shunned silence Frodo spoke. "Calemir!" He greeted. Calemir smiled and duck her head in embarrassment.

She walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. "Frodo, it's good to see you alive and well." She said, turning to Sam. "And you too Sam. I'm glad Frodo had you along." Sam smiled and looked away bashfully. "You as well." Frodo said. "Actually." Frodo passed a glance to Sam. "Sam was just talking about you. He said Merry and Pippin told him something rather interesting. You're in love with a Eomer of Rohan and you two are to marry." Calemir blushed and hid her head behind her hands. She cleared her throat and tried to appear unaffected. "Yes, Eomer and I are…together." It felt weird for her to say that aloud. "Marriage…it is to be arranged." Just the thought of a wedding made her stomach twist and fill with butterflies.

She stood and straightened her dress. "I should let you rest._ Losto vae, Frodo._" She finished in Elvish. Feeling as through she hadn't spoken her native tongue in ages. "_Na lu e-govaned vin._" Frodo spoke back through his Elvish was a tad butchered. Calemir smiled nonetheless and ducked out of the room.

She had only turned the corner when her arm had been grabbed. She turned and saw Legolas holding her still. "Oh, Legolas. Did you need something?" He looked angry, upset and confused all at once. "Legolas?" She asked timidly. Pulling her arm from his hard grip. "Is it true?" He finally bit out. "I'm sorry friend, is what true?" She asked with a nervous. She had a guess about what he was asking and was afraid to act. "You and Eomer. It is true? Are you going to marry him."

Calemir sighed she wished people would just stop asking her that question. She didn't know how to answer it. She wanted to be with Eomer. But he was mortal and she was Elf kind. In the end, it was up to Eomer. Would he want her when he was old and gray and she still young and beautiful? "Nothing is set, Legolas." She finally said. "But you want to be with him." Legolas spit out quickly. "Well, yes, I do."

"Calemir! He is a mortal, He would die from old age before you even have finish a another half century." Calemir flinched at that. "Yes, I know, but it is between myself and Eomer to decide what to do." She stated calmly. "So you would go through that? Watch your loved one die and knowing you could not follow." Legolas said harshly. Calemir turned away from him. "Why would you say that?" She asked, her voice cracked with emotion. "Why?" She turned back around. "Why are you saying this to me? Why does it matter to you?" Calemir asked. Legolas stood there silently.

* * *

**A/N: And conflict arises between Legolas and Calemir. If that's not a plot twist I don't what is.**

**Please Review!**


	17. Waiting for the West

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ugh, I had to force this chapter out. I've been so exhausted today. But honestly I didn't want to leave the story alone with the ending to the last chapter to be the last thing the reader reads for too long. That would be mean. Sorry any mistakes!**

* * *

Legolas stared silently at her. His eyes were downcast on the floor. "No, Legolas. No!' She shouted angrily at him. "Don't you dare!" She turned away from hair. Grabbing at her hair in frustration. "You cannot say you have feelings for me when I am with someone else!" She turned and shouted at him. Pointing an accusing finger at him. Legolas shrugged at her uselessly in silence and Calemir growled in anger. "I gave you a chance to tell me and you suggested I return home!" She shouted and her voice echoed.

"I didn't know what I want till I couldn't have it.' Legolas said quietly. "You're asking like a child Legolas. I am not a toy!" If there were ever a time to slap Legolas' pretty face, it would have been then. "I am staying with Eomer." She said through gritted teeth. Legolas finally looked up at her with a determined look in his blue eyes. "And what will you do after he dies. At least Arwen can die shortly after Aragorn. You are gifted with forever and you know after a couple of decades. You will have heartbreak."

The slap echoed through the hallway. Calemir stood still in shock and panted in anger. Legolas' head was turned to the left. His hair whipping over his shoulder at the sudden movement, his cheek was tinted pink. Calemir's hand was still mid-air. She was shocked at herself. She hadn't even realized she had done that. Calemir slowly lowered her hand. Legolas snapped and grabbed her wrist. For a moment she was sure he was going to scold her.

His actual action surprise her more anything. His lips crashed against hers. It wasn't like sparks flying or electrically coursing through her. It was different. When she kissed Eomer it was a tingling feeling. Like when one was out in the cold all day and the hearth of a fire warmed up the body. Legolas it was completely different, opposite in everyway. Like taking a deep breathe of cold air. Goosebumps covered her skin. Still she shoved away from him. She turned away and rubbed her mouth with her hand.

It was silent between them. Legolas reached for her. She sensed it. "Do not touch me." She said quietly. Calemir turned back to him. "Legolas. I am staying with Eomer." She said firmly. "Calemir, please…just." He begged. "Just what Legolas…leave the man I want to be with?" She shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "Don't ask me to do that." She whispered at her and looked at him pleading. He sighed. "I can…wait." He suggested and Calemir scoffed.

"So what? You think that when Eomer dies, I'll just coming running into your arms. It doesn't work that way." She told him. Feeling like she was speaking to a child. Legolas' shoulders slummed slightly. "No, but, the day will come when you will travel west, maybe then?" She didn't have to heart to turn down his hopeful look. She had feelings to Legolas. Since she was young elf. But Eomer, he hadn't been secretive about his feelings towards her. Eomer made her happy, wanted. Legolas was familiar and safe.

She hadn't just put her feeling for the Elf prince off to the side. She was reminded of them each time she looked at him. Still with Eomer, she could envision a future. One that had once included Legolas but had been put on hold. "Maybe one day Legolas." She finally whispered. His smiling face made her feel worst. That he was waiting on something that may not come. She struggled to smile back. "Well, I shall leave you to your business." Legolas said awkwardly before slipping out of the hall. Calemir sucked in a breath like she could finally breathe.

* * *

Calemir found Eomer tending to his beloved horse. Firefoot whinnied in announcement of her arrival. "Calemir!" He shouted in surprise as she all but collapsed against him. Wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Hiding her face in his neck. "Calemir!" He kneeled down on the ground and held her close. "Are you crying? What happened?" he demanded. She shook her head against his chest. "No, I just, I guess…its finally sinking in." She admitted. "The war, everything, its finally over." She mumbled.

Eomer held her tight in his arms and smoothed down her hair as she cried. She felt almost bad for doing it in front of him. But after everything she had seen: the battles, the death, fear of dying, of losing and of Sauron. Legolas' admission had been the tipping point. She had reached her breaking point. "It is alright." He soothed her.

Finally when she had stopped crying Calemir pulled back embarrassed. Wiping away any stray tears. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It is alright." He stood up and held out a hand for her. Calemir took it and Eomer looked at her carefully. "Are you better now?" He asked kindly. Calemir couldn't help but smile. "Yes, thank you for…that." She kissed his stubble-covered cheek. "I needed that."

Eomer looked to his horse. "Would you like to go for a ride?" Right now that was exactly what she wanted to do. She laughed. "Yes! Please!' Eomer laughed at her and Calemir smiled at the sound. Eomer pulled Firefoot from his stall and helped Calemir on. Before mounting behind her. It was first time they had been on the same horse together. When his arms wrapped around her hips to reach the reins. Calemir blushed and hid it behind her hair.

Outside the walls of Gondor, it was quieter. The wide-open plains still scarred from battle. Many of the dead had yet to be cleared. Eomer led the horse at a slow trot. Being respectful of the dead. Calemir didn't look around her. Instead placing her head against Eomer's shoulder and closed her eyes. Feeling his steady breathing under her back. "Calemir." She opened her eyes at the sound of her name. "Look." Eomer commanded, pointing to the far end of the field.

Through Eomer's mortal eyes could only see a white blob. Calemir's keen eyes picked out the unique glow of the immortal Elves. Her breath caught. She saw so many familiar faces. Lord Elrond, the twins and many others of Rivendell. Even some of her friends form Mirkwood. One Elf had her face covered by a hood. As if sensing Calemir's eyes on her, the elf looked up and Calemir saw Arwen.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Arwen! I like her, she's pretty. I hope everyone is happy with how things are turning up for Legolas/Calemir. Earlier in the story I would have written things differently but I've become pretty attached to Eomer/Calemir. Mostly because of Karl Urban ;)**

**Please Review!**


	18. A Evenstar shines upon our meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters**

**A/N: So people thought Legolas was mean in the last chapter. I didn't intend for that but i redressed it in this chapter! Just a reminder, I may not update for a couple of days but I will try!**

* * *

She hadn't thought seeing Arwen again was going to be a big deal. It had been, through, Arwen had become what of her closest friends when she had been staying in Rivendell. Calemir felt like Arwen and her were in similar situations as well. She hoped the older Elf could give Calemir some advice.

Calemir met Arwen at the camp where the Elves were waiting for the crowning of the new king. Arwen's presence was to be kept a surprise from Aragorn. To which Calemir was giddy about. The two of them shared a tight hug and Arwen looked her over while Calemir did the same. She could tell there was something different about the Elf. She had a guess as to what but wasn't going to mention it unless Arwen mentioned it first. "Look at you!" Arwen exclaimed, holding her at arm's length. "I've never seen you so cheerful!"

Calemir giggled and felt her ears heat up under her hair. "Yes, well. I've gone through a lot of changes lately." Arwen practically yanked her down to a table in the Everstar's tent. "Do not spare any detail. I want to know everything." She demanded eagerly. Calemir chuckled and sighed. Beginning with her tale from when she had left Rivendell to her last encounter with Legolas. "He was rather rude to me. It was…surprising coming from him."

"Should you expect anything less?" Arwen asked her but Calemir didn't follow. "Calemir were you in the same position, you might be prone to lash out." Calemir gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry…I just don't…" She shrugged. "Well. Let's put the facts together." Arwen broke it down for her. "First off, he joined a quest in which he might die on. Leaving behind a woman he cares deeply about. And when he finally figures out he loves her. She promises herself to another. A mortal no less, it could be rather frustrating.."

Calemir felt horrible now. She may too harsh with Legolas. "What do I do? I can't just leave Eomer. I… think I love him." She whispered the last part. It felt strange to say but her heart raced at the same time. Arwen offered her a comforting hand and smile. "I can't what to do. You have to decide for yourself." Arwen shrugged and Calemir sighed and rubbed her forehead. "That is not what I wanted to hear." She groaned and hid her face behind her hands. "What am I going to do?" She asked more to herself. "I do not know but you should think on your feet. Legolas is headed this way." Arwen pointed over Calemir's shoulder. Legolas came striding their way. "I'll stall."

Arwen left the tent and met Legolas halfway and stopped him. Calemir took the time to calm herself and put away all frantic thoughts. She left the tent and met with the two other Elves. She tried to ignore the look of longing Legolas threw her way but it still hurt. Knowing she couldn't return his feeling, not now. Arwen gave her a polite smile and left the two alone. Giving a pointed glance to Calemir. Calemir sighed and finally looked up at Legolas.

She smiled politely at him and he stared politely back. "Legolas." She sighed and took his hand in her. It was cool. The same smooth feeling like hers and color. Eomer's was so different. Tan, warm and callous. She shook away her distraction. "Legolas. I want to apologize if I was rude to you before. I…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to return your feelings. There was time in my life when I would have. But with everything that's happened…I just… I want Eomer for as long I as I can have him." His deep blue eyes looked broken but there was still love in them. She put a hand on his cheek and reached up. Kissing him on the other one. "_Na lu e-govaned vin e' I' numen._"

She pulled back and he smiled at her. Nodding once before letting go of her hand. "Spend this time, enjoying Middle Earth and your friendship with Gimli." He smiled wider at the mention of his friend. "Enjoy your time with the Rider of Rohan." She smiled and nodded. Happy things with Legolas were better. Legolas meant too much to her to lose. "I can escort you back to Gondor if you like?" She shook her head. "No, I must talk with Lord Elrond. "

Calemir left Legolas and made her way to Elrond's tent. Two guards welcomed her warmly and let her entered. He didn't look any didn't then he had before the last time she had seen him. Though there was a certain look in his eyes. She knew then for certain that Arwen had chosen a mortal. "I am sorry. Lord Elrond." She bowed her head in respect. Either of them spoke of it but she knew he knew what she was referring to. "Yes, thank you. What do you need Calemir?" He asked.

Calemir stalled for a moment. Fingering a book sitting on the side table. "Lord Elrond, I have to ask you something." She mumbled quietly. "I need to know. Why me?" She looked up at him and made eye contact. "Why did Sauron choose me?"

* * *

**A/N: Translation "Until we meet again in the west" Also sorry this chapter is short! But i really didn't have a lot of time to write it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
